Namimori School Host Club, Version Mafia
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Tsuna était un garçon normal. Ou même complètement banal. Il voulait simplement une classe pour étudier, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nom de Dieu s'était-il retrouvé Hôte dans un club de tarés qui en voulait à ses fesses ? [ All27 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **~ Namimori High School Host club ~

**Pairing : **All27-powaaa x'D !

**Rating :** T pour le moment mais M a venir x') !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas éwè malgré que j'ai supplié à genoux Amano-sensei pour qu'elle me donne Tsuna x_x

Les "..." sont les pensées de Tsu-Tsu ~

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** Bonjour x') ! Ce sera ma première vrai fic Reborn, vu que les autres sont des traductions x') ! Je suis une grande fan de All27 et je crois que mes fics en seront peuplés 83 ! Alors bon euh cette fic est inspiré -largement pour ne pas dire totalement x'D- de Ouran High School Host club x') ! Je me suis dit que mélanger cet univers à celui de la mafia serait un jeu très amusant =P ! Pardon d'avance pour le OOC ^^" !

**~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**prologue :**** " Voici notre nouvel esclave ... euh je veux dire hôte ! ****"**

Tsuna soupira pour la centième fois de l'après midi. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Il n'y avait pas une seul salle de libre pour étudier. Elles étaient toute occupé par des gosses de riches qui ne pensaient qu'a s'amuser et non pas à étudier, comme on se doit de le faire dans un vrai lycée ! Il soupira et remit ses lunettes en place tout en fermant une nouvelle porte. Des élèves passèrent à côté de lui et se moquèrent de son apparence. En effet, Tsuna faisait tâche dans ce lycée avec ses grosses lunettes et sa frange bien trop grande lui mangeant la moitié du visage ainsi que son gros livre à la main qui lui donnait des airs de geek. Il continua à marcher en faisant fit de leur oppinion et vit une salle de musique.

"_ Ah, à mon avis, personne ne sera dans cette classe, je pourrai enfin réviser tranquillement "_

Il ouvrit la porte avec entrain et se fit brusquement agresser par des pétales de roses.

- ~ Bienvenue ma lady ~

Le brun cligna des yeux et avisa la bande de beau gosse devant lui. Il devait rêvé. Pourquoi donc un Harem se trouvait-il dans une salle de musique ? Il resta pendant un petit bout de temps à regarder dans le blanc des yeux les 6 bishos qui lui faisaient face dont un au sourire étrange assis sur un trône. Puis sans crier gare, il tourna les talons.

- Pardon pour le dérangement et adieu.

Mais malheureusement ça aurait été trop beau q'il puisse s'échapper si facilement, alors quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, une main se cola brusquement à la porte et un corps surplomba celui frêle du brun.

celui ci eut des sueurs froides, lui qui pensait pouvoir s'enfuir discrètement c'était raté.

- Pas si vite Herbivore.

La voix était glacial, et Tsuna se demanda pourquoi le garçon derrière lui le traitait d'herbivore alors qu'il mangeait lui aussi de la viande. Enfin, Tsuna se jeta à corps perdu dans des pensés philosophiques sur le fait d'appeler des gens " herbivore " alors qu'ils étaient carnivore, il avait toujours aimé ce sujet. Mais il fût obliger de répondre car le jeune homme le retourna rapidement et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Tsuna ne dit rien, quelque peu impressionné par l'aura glacial qui se dégageait du brun aux yeux d'un gris profond en face de lui. Il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Hum ... euh ... oui ?

- Que fais tu ici ?

Tsuna eut envie de lui dire qu'il était venue danser la macaréna mais il s'abstint en voyant le visage peu amène du jeune homme.

- Euh, j-je cherchais une salle pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement e-et j'ai penser que la salle de musique é-était libre alors ... je suis désolé pour le dérangement ! dit précipitamment le châtain avant de se retourner et d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte. Mais une voie chantonnante et quelque peu sadique l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi veux tu donc nous quitter si rapidement petit ~ ?

Tsuna, au fond de son esprit, alla s'asseoir cultiver des champignons tout en boudant.

_" oui bon je sais que je suis petit pas la peine d'en rajouter ! "_

- Euh, vous vous aviez l'air euh occupé et j-je vous ai d-déranger pour rien a-alors j-je vais y aller e-et ce sera c-comme si j-je n'avais pas été là !

Tsuna rigola nerveusement et se colla à la porte en voyant les six beau gosses le regarder. Celui assit sur le "trône" laissa échapper un rire étrange qui fit frissonner le châtain.

- Ton nom.

C'était un ordre, pas une question.

Tsu-tsunayoshi Sawada.

- Kufufu ~ ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de distraction ►~ veut tu être notre esclave ?

celui qui venait de parler était franchement étrange et plutôt flippant. des cheveux bleus foncés et un oeil rouge et l'autre bleu.

Un autre brun aux visage joyeux et aux cheveux brun prit la parole en rigolant.

- Hahaha ! Il semble intéressant.

Le garçon aux cheveux étrangement gris et aux yeux d'un verts profond le rabroua.

- Tu ne penses qu'a t'amuser Idiot de base-baller !

Celui qui ne cessait de gesticuler depuis le début prit enfin la parole.

- J'espère qu'il est EXTRÊME !

Celui qui lui avait paru un tant soi peu normal au début voulu s'approcher de lui mais se pris les pieds dans le tapis.

- Hahaha ... aïe.

Tsuna les regarda faire leur manège, franchement étonné. Mais c'était quoi cette bande de fous ? Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et avisa celui qui lui avait parlé en tout premier. Il le surprit en train de le regarder et s'en trouva quelque peu gêné.

Celui ci s'approcha de lui et lui enleva vivement ses lunettes ce qui fit paniquer notre petit Tsuna qui essayait vainement de les attraper. Mais il n'y arriva évidemment pas, étant trop petit. Il arrêta de bouger et fit une moue boudeuse.

- R-rends moi mes lunettes s'il-te plaît !

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et une lueur de désir apparût dans ses yeux.

- Suis moi Herbivore.

Il ne lui laissa absolument aucun choix et le tira à sa suite, l'emmenant dieu sais où.

les autres les regardait partir, franchement étonné. Ils attendirent donc patiemment, ce qui voulait dire dans le bruit et la bonne humeur -ou pas-.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le brun ouvrit la porte avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et un Tsuna se cachant derrière lui.

- Ce sera notre nouvel hôte.

celui qui était assis sur son trône fronça les sourcils. Ne décide pas de ça tout seul Alouette~ De plus il est peut-être intéressant mais il n'est pas très...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Et tous avaient arrêtés ce qu'il faisaient, fixant avec éberluement et fascination le châtain.

En effet. Hibari s'était légèrement décalé et lassait voir un adorable petit châtain aux allures d'ange. et oui ! Hibari avait pu voir les grands yeux miels de Tsuna et avait tout de suite voir le résultat après une petite séance chez le coiffeur et maquilleur du lycée.

De grands yeux miel virant vers l'ambre, un visage fin et doux qui lui donnaient des airs d'enfants, encadré par de fines mèches chocolat, joliment en bataille et qui retombaient doucement sur ces épaules et voilant son regard. Des joues lisses et rosées, une peau de porcelaine qui devait surement être très douce au toucher, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres fines et rosées, sans oublier son corps frêle et sans aucune imperfection. Il émanait de lui une aura de gentillesse et de douceur, totalement pur. Pour résumer, il ressemblait à un véritable petit ange.

Tsuna était franchement gêné, le type qui devait s'appeler Hibari l'avait emmené chez ce type fou -qui lui avait sauté dessus en disant que c'était un plaisir de s'occuper d'un aussi adorable garçon- et maintenant il commençait à avoir un peu peur en voyant les six garçons le regarder avec cette lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

Finalement, celui qui devait être le Boss ricana et lui fit un sourire ... charmeur?

- Bienvenue au Host Club Tsunayoshi-kun ~

Et à ce moment quand il vit tout les membres de ce "club" lui sourire, alors qu'une lueur de ... désir(?) illuminait leurs yeux, Tsuna sut que sa vie paisible de première année était terminée.

* * *

**Hum, bon voilà :D ! C'est un prologue donc c'est normal qu'il soit court ^_^ ! **

**Tsuna : Naaaaaaan je veux pas être dans un Host club je veux me marier avec Kyoko-chan !**

**Mukyro : kufufu ~ On va bien s'amuser Tsunayoshi-kun ~**

**Tsuna ; Veut pas oO" *s'enfuit***

**Moi Des rewiew x')? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **~ Namimori High School Host club ~

**Pairing : **All27-powaaa x'D !

**Rating :** T pour le moment mais M a venir x') !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ù_ù même si j'ai essayé de soudoyer Amano-senseï avec des bonbons è3é

Les "..." sont les pensées de Tsu-Tsu ~

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** Ouaaah j'ai pris mon temps hein :D ? *fuit* Pardoooon TwT ! Mais j'étais en vacances et j'avais d'autres fics en cours éwè ! Bref la suite est là hein héhéhé 8) Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour les rewiews *w* *trop happy* ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou autres ^^ Merci beaucoup ! *s'incline et va manger des chips* J'aimerai préciser que même si j'ai repris le concept de " Host Club " Je vais tout de même complètement changer l'histoire xD ! M'enfin vous le saurez bien tôt ~

**~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Chapitre un : " Ah quel appétissant hôte ~ Bah les pattes pervers ! "**

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et le soleil bien qu'il fusse tôt brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Les habitants matinaux marchaient d'un pas paisible et les marchands ouvraient leurs échoppes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Un peu plus loin dans cette paisible ville, un immense manoir était en vue. Et dans une de ces vastes chambres, une adorable tête brune commençait lentement mais sûrement à émerger du sommeil. La tête brune en question sortit des couvertures dans lesquelles il était enfoui et s'assit doucement sur son large lit en se frottant les yeux dans une moue ennuyée. La tête brune qui en faite était Tsuna, ouvrit ses grands yeux ambres tout en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

_" J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Où j'étais hôte dans un club de tarés! Ahaha..."_

Il tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet mais ... Elles n'y étaient pas. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se souvint de la journée d'hier.

_" Nom de nom ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! "_

Tsuna resta là, à fixer l'emplacement où devait se trouver ses lunettes avant de se lever dans un état second et d'entrer dans sa salle de bain, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Quand il ressortit, seulement habillé d'une petite serviette blanche, il tomba nez à nez avec son grand frère.

- Giotto-nii-san ?

Le grand frère en question était venu rendre visite à son _adorable_ petit frère mais resta figé en admirant ses joues roses sur ce tain de porcelaine, ses yeux ambres semblant orangés et observa les gouttes d'eau dégouliner doucement sur le torse finement musclée du brun pour finir leurs courses derrière cette _fichu_ serviette.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte du fil de ses pensées et détourna le visage en rougissant intérieurement, il se racla la gorge et oubliant complètement ce qu'il voulait dire à son frère changea de sujet.

- Juste pour te dire que mes cours commencent l'après-midi et qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble pour une fois. Ça te dit ?

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir bégayer et de la douceur de sa voie. En vérité il avait bel et bien cours et ses amis lui en voudraient sûrement mais tant pis. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère.

Celui-ci ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta dans les bras de son frère avec un énorme sourire.

- Avec plaisir Giotto-nii-san !

Le dit Giotto se figea sur place et enlaça les fines hanches de son frère en fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur ô combien envoûtante.

Tsunayoshi finit par sortir de l'étreinte sous le regard interrogateur et quelque peu déçu de son frère.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas déjeuner comme ça ! Tsunayoshi pointa un doigt sur ses habits inexistant. Giotto marmonna que lui ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas ce qui lui valut un regard curieux de son frère qui était aller chercher son uniforme. Le blond le rassura d'un de ses sourires chaleureux dont-il avait le secret et partit en lui disant qu'il l'attendait en bas. Quand son grand frère fut partit, Tsuna retint un soupir de soulagement. Ces derniers temps, il ressentait des sentiments bien trop fort pour son grand frère.

Il soupira en finissant de s'habiller et prit son sac sur son bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte. En marchant dans les couloirs, il salua les différents serviteurs sur son passage avec un jolie sourire et il le lui rendirent bien. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il s'installa en face de son frère et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Son frère lui racontant sa vie à la fac et les frasques de ses amis. Étrangement ceux-ci lui rappelèrent des connaissances, mais impossible de savoir qui. Fichue mémoire.

Tsunayoshi jeta un oeil à sa montrer et écarquilla les yeux en avisant l'heure.

_7h 55._

Il se leva prestement et planta un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de courir monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait dehors. De ce fait il ne vit pas le léger rosissement des joues de son frère et son stupide sourire béat. Il arriva pile poil à l'heure et soupira de soulagement, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et se tourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Hibari Kyoya au sourire narquois.

Tsunayoshi prit peur. parce que de un le préfet _souriait. _Oui c'était un minuscule sourire, tellement petit qu'il faudrait une loupe pour le voir mais au vu de la lueur amusée dans ses yeux gris en amande, oui il souriait. et que de deux il se trouvait_ bien trop_ proche de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son torse contre le sien et pour une raison inconnue, il fut prit d'un rougissement incontrôlée. La voix grave du brun le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu vas être en retard... dépêche toi sinon je te _mord à mort_.

Et Tsuna sut à cet instant que la morsure ne serait pas celle à laquelle il pensait. C'est donc les joues rouges et la peur au ventre qu'il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Il entra dans la classe et marcha d'un pas las mais élégant vers sa table, faisant fit des regards étonnés et les quelque rougissements sur son passage. Où était passer le bigleux au visage à demi mangé par sa frange ? Tsuna les ignora et s'installa à sa table en soupirant. Ils devaient sûrement être surpris de son ... comment dire, tour chez le taré mais étonnement doué coiffeur du collège ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui annonça l'arrivée de son premier prof de la journée, et ignorant les regards fortement instants dans son dos, il se leva pour saluer le professeur.

...

Le cours de Math se passa comme d'habitude. C'est à dire que les élèves, criaient, discutaient comme si le professeur n'était pas là et lançaient des boulettes de papiers. Malgré ça, le niveau restait excellent. Que dire, quand on fréquente un collège pour enfants riches, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit studieux, malgré ce que disaient les gens. Tsuna prenait des notes d'un air ennuyé, son regard ambre jetant de temps en temps des coup d'oeil au professeur. Il n'avait pas d'amis ici. il n'aimait pas particulièrement la foule, ni traîner avec des personnes. C'est pourquoi il aimait se cacher derrière cette frange ou porter un uniforme bien trop grand. Il voulait simplement que les gosses de riches le laissent tranquilles et s'éloigne de lui, mais le préfet avait réduit ses espoirs à néant en faisant ça. Maintenant, il sentait le regards insistants des filles et leurs tentatives tout aussi débiles pour essayer de l'approcher.

Il s'isola à la pause midi pour échapper au tas des filles qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre depuis ce matin et soupira de désespoir, Il n'avait même pas faim.

A la fin des cours, il chercha encore une fois une salle pour étudier. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, ses parents n'étaient jamais présent et son grand frère rentrera très tard. Il déambula dans les couloirs et entra dans la salle de musique avant de se figer ici c'était ...

- ~Welcome my Lady ~

_" Trop tard "_

Quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était l'adorable brun de la veille, leurs visages s'illumina d'une étrange lueur. Mukuro s'avança vers lui d'une démarche charmeuse.

- Oya ? Tu es en retard Tsunayoshi-kun ~ Dois-je te punir ?

Tsunayoshi eut des sueurs froides. Alors ils étaient _vraiment_ sérieux ?

Le brun de la veille qui rigolait toujours comme un imbécile heureux et le gars au cheveux bizarrement gris s'avancèrent vers lui et Tsuna se permit de les détailler de plus près. Une peau tannée et des yeux joliment dorée, plutôt grand et une démarche faussement nonchalante. Des cheveux brun légèrement en bataille et un sourire joyeux. L'atout de ce gars devait surement être son sourire. L'autre lui ressemblait plutôt à ces mauvais garçons qui faisaient craquer toute les filles, un regard vert profond constamment coléreux -sauf bizarrement quand il le regardait- Il émanait de lui une aura "cool" et au vu du peu qu'il avait vu il semblait être du genre à s'énerver pour rien, ces cheveux gris brillant étaient très original. Ils étaient très beau. Tsuna se donna une claque mental et fit plus attention au moment présent.

- Tsunayoshi n'est ce pas ? Je peux t'appellera Tsuna ? Le châtain hocha la tête. Cool ! Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi ravi de te rencontrer !

Il lui fit un de ses sourires joyeux et Tsuna se sentit fondre. Ce gars était totalement craquant.

L'autre lui prit les mains et les serra tendit que de l_'admiration_ ? brillaient dans ces yeux.

- Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Juudaime !

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Juudaime ?

Le gris sembla se mordre la langue et fut troublé pendant un instant avant de retrouver son sourire emplit d'admiration.

- Oui Juudaime parce que tu es l'une des dixième personne les plus sympathiques que je connaisse.

Le brun fut légèrement troublé mais hocha la tête.

Mukuro regarda l'heure et eut un petit sourire joyeux.

- Les clientes vont arriver ~

- Moi j'vois pas pourquoi ce club existe.

Tsunayoshi avait marmonné cette phrase mais pas assez doucement pour que Mukuro ne l'entende pas. Celui ci prit une voix théâtrale.

- Ah que le monde est cruel ~

Le brun le regarda d'un air légèrement blasé.

- Pardon ?

- Dieu s'essaie à créer des être parfaits comme nous ! Pourquoi crois tu qu'il y ait des oeuvres d'arts dans les musées ?

Mukuro se mit à prendre des postures tout aussi bizarres les unes que les autres.

- Eh oui, les belles choses sont faites pour êtres admirées ~ C'est pour ça que les gens sont accrocs à la beauté.

Tsunayoshi se mit à réfléchir.

_" Comment on dit déjà pour les gars comme lui ? "_

Mukuro continua son monologue tout en changeant de posture.

- Je me suis dévoué corps et âmes pour créer ce club et poursuivre cet idéal de beauté !

_" Voyons ... "_

_-_ C'est peut-être peine perdue pour les gens moches ~

_" Qu'est ce que c'est déjà ? "_

- Mais je leurs apprend quelque techniques, par exemples quand tu poses un verre sur une table, met ton petit doigt en dessous pour éviter tout bruit ~

Gokudera et Yamamoto arrivèrent derrière lui et observèrent un Tsunayoshi en pleine réflexion.

_" Huuu je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! "_

- En plus c'est tellement plus classe ~

Mukuro changeait de posture de temps en temps et maintenant faisait une pose de prince humble. Tsunayoshi mit un doigt sur sa bouche dans une moue adorable.

_" Ennuyeux ? Y'a quelque chose de plus tranchant "_

Mukuro s'avança vers le châtain d'une démarche prétentieuse mais celui ci ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui.

- De plus, j'aime observer mon reflet dans les yeux de mes homologues et au meilleur moment ...

Les grands yeux ambres de Tsuna se mirent à briller de joie et il tapa de son poing dans sa paume d'un air joyeux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons prit cela comme un signe et poursuivit.

- Ah ? Tu sens ton coeur s'accélé-

- Craignos !

Mukuro se figea sur place et un tic nerveux agita son oeil droit avant qu'il n'aille bouder dans un coin tandis que des pétales de roses et un vent glacial tournaient autour de lui.

Tsunayoshi s'inquiéta.

- Hu ? Mukuro-sempaï ?

Gokudera et Yamamoto pour une fois d'accord mirent un bras autour des frêles épaules du châtain et rigolèrent de concert.

- Tu es vraiment un héros Tsuna !

_" Ce type est tellement ennuyeux ... "_

Tsuna avait quand même un peu de peine et essaya de rattraper le coup.

- Hum, Tu sais Mukuro-sempaï ça m'a quand même fait un peu d'effet tu sais ?

Mukuro sembla renaître et des roses apparurent derrière lui.

- N'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas laisse moi t'apprendre d'autres techniques ~

_" Il se remet vite ! "_

Hibari fit son apparition à ce moment là et montra la porte du doigt.

- Pas le temps elles arrivent, Herbivore.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, tout un tas de filles étaient présente et les hôtes se mirent au travail. Tsunayoshi préféra les observer avant de commencer.

Mukuro était le plus entourés et une lumière émanait de lui tandis que les filles papillonnaient autour de lui. L'une des filles lui posa une question en rougissant.

- Quelle genre de musique aime tu Mukuro-kun ?

- J'aime les musiques que nous aimons tous voyons ~

L'une des filles posa un gâteau sur la table en rougissant.

- Je- J'ai fait c-ce gâteau Mu-Mukuro-kun ... veux tu le goûter ?

Mukuro prit le menton de la jeune fille et plongea ses yeux dépareillés dans ceux bleus de la demoiselle.

- Celle que j'ai envie de goûter c'est toi ~

- Oh ... Mukuro-kuuuun ...

Tsunayoshi détourna le regard d'un air dégoûté. N'importe qui pouvait-voir que ses paroles avait été chercher dans un livre à l'eau de roses et combien elles étaient fausses. Il soupira et observa le gars bruyant de la veille. Son uniforme était à demi enlevé et sa cravate reposait négligemment quelque part, dévoilant des muscles saillants et parfaitement développés. Il avait lui aussi d'étranges cheveux gris mais coupés très courts et ses yeux étaient tout aussi gris. Il avait des trais fortement masculin et parlait bruyamment avec les filles, ponctuant ses phrases d' "extrême" franchement bizarre. Mais les filles semblaient apprécier son charme ... énergique.

Il observa celui qui s'était ramassé en faisant un pas la veille. S'il se souvenait bien ...

- Dino Cavallone.

Tsuna sursauta et observa le préfet remplir une feuille d'un air ennuyé.

- Euh pardon ?

- Le gars maladroit. C'est Dino Cavallone.

Le châtain hocha la tête, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. il était perdu dans ses pensés quand plusieurs filles l'accostèrent et l'emmenèrent à une table, le faisant rougir.

Le préfet envoya des ondes meurtrières au filles et fit surveilla SON herbivore. Oui il lui appartenait.

- Ne Tsuna-kun ? Quels sont tes loisirs ?

- Quels crème utilise-tu pour ta peau ? Elle est siiii belle Tsuna-kun !

- Dis, dis, quels sont tes loisirs Tsuna-kun ?

Le brun hésita mais voulant la jouer honnête, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et parler d'une voix claire mais sombre.

...

Mukuro voulut savoir comment se débrouillait l'adorable jeune homme qui avait rejoint leurs groupes et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où il était installé. Il écarquilla les yeux à la scène

- Ne Tsuna-kun ? Quand ta mère est ... morte, comment as-tu fait ? Ton père n'était pas là non plus ...

Le châtain, fit mine de réfléchir et un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à la mention de ses souvenirs.

- Mon grand frère était là. Il s'est parfaitement occupé de moi et nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Je ... Je l'adore, vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux et son sourire se fit éblouissant, tandis que des roses apparaissaient derrière lui et que de la lumière éclairait son visage, lui donnant un air angélique. Les filles rougirent brusquement.

- tsu-Tsuna-kun ? On pourrait se revoir demain ?

Le châtain haussa un sourcil mais hocha doucement la tête, avec un doux sourire.

- J'en serais honoré !

Les autres qui l'observaient discrètement eurent un sourire. Yamamoto sourit joyeusement.

- Il s'intègre vite !

Gokudera hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur admiratrice.

- Evidemment ! C'est le Juudaime après tout !

Mukuro, resta complètement captivé par le sourire du châtain et ne fit plus attention à rien. Une de ses clientes haussa un sourcil, perturbée.

- Vous semblez beaucoup appréciez ce jeune homme Mukuro-kun ...

Celui qui était considéré comme le King sourit.

- Oui ... C'est mon petit protégé ... et peut-être plus. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et appela Tsunayoshi qui s'avança vers lui en boudant un peu.

_" Nan mais j'suis pas son chien moi ! "_

- Tsunayoshi, je te présente Lady Aikimoji ( j'ai inventé c'nom faites pas gaffe u_u" ) My Lady je te présente Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Le châtain l'observa pendant un petit moment mais finit par lui faire un adorable sourire.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Aikimoji-san !

Mukuro rougit brusquement et se jeta sur Tsuna pour l'enlacer passionnément.

- Tu es si mignon ! Tellemeeent mignon ! Tsunayoshi-kuuun ~

Tsunayoshi écarquilla les yeux et lança un appel à l'aide au préfet qui le souleva telle une princesse. Il regarda froidement Mukuro.

- Tu es embêtant Herbivore ... je vais te mordre à mort.

Mukuro fit la moue et tendit les mains vers Tsuna qui se s'accrocha un peu plus au préfet. Ce qui était loin de déplaire à celui-ci.

- Tsunayoshi-kuuun, viens voir papa ~

Tsuna faillit s'étouffer.

- Mais ce que tu fais c'est PAS ce que ferait mon père !

- Ne sois pas timide Tsunayoshi-kun ~

- Recule Herbivore !

Tsuna sauta des bras du brun tandis que celui ci sortait ses tonfas. Mukuro rit sombrement et fit apparaître un trident.

Le châtain plissa les yeux.

_" Comment ce trident est-il apparu ? "_

Dino apparut comme par magie derrière lui, et mit une main sur le bas de son dos, le faisant frissonner.

- Hum, Dino-sempaï ?

Le blond encra ses yeux chocolats dans ceux ambrés de Tsuna. Sa main caressa doucement son bras et se fit plus insistante sur les hanches du brun.

- Tu es tellement petit ~ Comme un adorable petit frère ...

_" Oui je suis petit mais merde quoi ! "_

Le châtain, commençant par être gêné se dégagea des bras bien trop entreprenant, du blond qui ressemblait bien_ trop_ à son frère.

Il jeta un oeil à la cliente complètement abandonnée et la vie, complètement rougissante et écrivant furieusement sur un cahier tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Yaoi ! Hum c'est trop mimiii ! Uwaaah c'est adorable ! Yaoiiiii !

Tsuna préféra ne pas essayer de comprendre. Il avait _peur_ de comprendre.

Il regarda ce joyeux club se disputer, rigoler, draguer et se surprit à apprécier cette ambiance. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal ...

son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il décrocha.

_- Dame-Tsuna ?_

Le châtain soupira.

- Reborn ?

_- Entraînement ce soir à minuit, tu sais où aller._

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Quelque chose d'autre ?

_- Des ennemis arrive Dame-Tsuna._

- Et ?

_- Au risque de te surprendre tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul. Cherche des personnes assez puissantes pour être tes alliés sinon je m'en charge._

Tsuna jeta un oeil au combat de plus en plus sanglant qui se déroulait des yeux et évalua la puissance des hôtes.

- Hum j'ai déjà trouvé. Reste à leur en parler.

_- On en discutera ce soir. _

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse il raccrocha.

Tsunayoshi soupira pour la millième fois de la journée. Le plus difficile restait à faire ...

* * *

**Note inutile :** A suivre UwU ! Hum ? J'ai l'air sadique ? Mais pas du tout =O ! La suite suivra bientôt. *air angélique* vous me croyez pas hein =P ? Ça dépendra de mon temps et des rewiews 83 ! Mais une p'ite prewiew pour le fun xD

**Prochainement dans les club suspect des hôtes : **

_**de L'amour !**_

" Tsunayoshi je t'aime ! "

_**De la cruauté !**_

" Ah ouai ? Et mon c*l c'est du poulet ! "

_**De l'action !**_

_Il dégaina son sabre d'un air supérieur et se positionna en attaque._

**_Du ... bidon !_**

_" Oh Tsuna regarde c'est Barbie !_

_" Nan c'est un assassin très redouté ... m'enfin bon. "_

**_Du sexe ! Ou presque ..._**

_Il se positionna entre ses jambes et lui fit du bien tout en se régalant de ses gémissement de bien être_

Et tout ça c'est dans le prochain épisode de Namimori School Host Club ! Ne manquez pas l'épisode deux :

**" L'entrée en scène d'une bande d'assasin et le cassage d'un mythe ! "**

**~ See you again ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : **All27-powaaa x'D !

**Rating :** T pour le moment mais M a venir x') !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ù_ù mais j'ai pris en otage Amano-senseÏ *x* ~

Les "..." sont les pensées de Tsu-Tsu ~

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** J'ai corrigé quelque fautes dans le chapitre deux :D :onsenfoutjevoulaisjustepréve nirmaisokjesors: Il est arrivé rapidement celui ci hein :D ? Je comptais vous faire poireauter jusqu'à la rentrée :P *fuit loin* Comme beaucoup l'ont deviné ce chapitre signera l'arrivé de la Variaaaa 83 ! Dans ma fic, les arcobalenos sont déjà adulte et n'ont subi aucune malédiction. La maman de Tsu-tsu est morte et son père ne lui donne aucune nouvelle. J'ai envie de vous dire tellement de trucs mais je me la ferme vous le verrez vous même T-T" Merci pour les rewiews *o* ! *sort*

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre là :O j'ai oublié les reviews anonymes x) *fuis*

**lolilouk :** Merci n_n ! Nan ils sont pas dans la même classe :O tu comprendras ça plus taaard ;) Peut-être bien qu'il a des sentiments pout Giotto hein xD ! C'est un All27 après tout 8)

**A-NoName : **Vive les sadiques xD ! Tu verras qu'en fait Tsuna en ai un aussi oO" le prochainement 8D ? Moi aussi je l'avoue *fuis* Merci beaucoup *_*

**Miri : **Evidemment xD ! Mais on les verra vraiment dans le prochain chapitre :) ! J'aimais vraiment cette scène et j'ai pas voulu la changer désolé _ bref merci pour ta review ^^

**~ Please, have à good moment ~**

* * *

******Chapitre 2 : " L'entrée en scène d'une bande d'assasin et le cassage d'un mythe ! "**

_La nuit venait de tomber, lente et troublante donnant une image effrayante et glauque à la forêt. Mais ce silence inquiétant était brisé par des bruits de combats. Des tirs se faisaient entendre et des flammes volaient de ci de là. _

_Dans cette clairière illuminés par ces belles mais dangereuse flammes deux silhouette se mouvait dans une danse macabre. Petit à petit l'une des deux ombres prit le pas sur l'autre et lui fit une entaille sur la joue avant de complètement prendre le dessus. Le combat qui durait depuis déjà plusieurs heures épuisa complètement le blessé et celui ci s'effondra, un genou replié et la respiration sifflante. La flamme qui brillait fièrement il y a de cela quelque minutes s'estompa complètement. Le porteur de cette flamme releva le visage pour regarder son opposant et révéla deux grandes perles ambres au monde. Il observa l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes cachés par un Fedora noire avec une bandelette orange en face de lui et prit la parole d'une voix légèrement enroué par la fatigue._

_- Reborn ... On peut encore..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà il tombait doucement en avant, sans pouvoir éviter sa chute. Le surnommée eut un sourire discret et s'approcha rapidement de son protégé qui fermait lentement des yeux. Il se baissa et prit le châtain dans ses bras, ignorants ses faibles protestations._

_- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui Dame-Tsuna._

_Celui ci eu un léger sourire et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Reborn eut un sourire tendre et déposa un doux baiser sur le front pâle du châtain avant de se figer. Mais que faisait-il ? Il secoua doucement la tête et se mit en route tout en observant les traits délicats de son neveu. Cet enfant lui faisait perdre la tête..._

_._

_._

_._

**Plusieurs semaines plus tard.**

Tsuna resta complètement de marbre en voyant la salle de musique transformé en ... en _paradis tropical_ ? Les hôtes, habillés en vêtements légers, le saluèrent chaleureusement mais il ne fit pas attention. Il consulta son calendrier en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Ryohei sortit de nulle part et se transforma en tarzan en criant des "extrêmes" à tout vas. Mais ils se contentèrent de l'observer, un tantinet blasé.

_" A moins que je ne sois devenu aveugle, on devrait être début avril ... "_

Comme s'il avait lue dans ses pensés, Mukuro apparut devant lui, entourée de fleurs et d'une lumière éclatante.

- A quoi bon se blottir sous un Kotatsu par peur du froid ! Après tout, il y a un excellent système de climatisation ici !

_" Mais d'où sortent toute ces lumières bon sang ? "_

Tsunayoshi eut une moue exaspéré et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Hibari apparut juste derrière lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Tu à quelque chose à dire herbivore ?

Le châtain frissonna. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le souffle chaud d'Hibari sur sa nuque. Une adorable teinte rouge se propagea sur les joues de Tsunayoshi. Il se retourna lentement et plongea dans les puits argentés qu'étaient les yeux du préfet. Son coeur se mit à battre fortement et il détourna le regard, sentant toujours les pupilles perçantes du brun sur lui.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et observa Mukuro qui continuait son monologue tout en faisant des postures ... avouons le, _très_ bizarres.

- Pourquoi cacher ces corps sublimes sous des tonnes de vêtements ?

_" et une autre pose bizarre. une ! "_

- Alors que nous entamons un printemps frisquet ! Ce club se dévoue pour accueillir des pauvres chatons grelottants de froid dans ce paradis tropicale.

_" Tiens, étrange. C'est moi où Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun prennent la pose ? Ils sont envahis de lumières eux aussi ... "_

Dino s'allia avec Ryohei et ils se mirent à faire tarzan à deux. Même si le blond n'arrêtait pas de se ramasser. Mukuro passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui montra fièrement la salle.

- Oui ! Tu as devant les yeux le paradis suprême ~ Une île où réside une chaleur tropicale ! "

Tsunayoshi lui lança un regard blasé.

_" Moi ça a plutôt tendance à me refroidir. "_

_._

_._

_._

Pendant que les hôtes faisaient leurs travail dans la joie... hum ... et la bonne humeur ... hum hum, Le châtain réfléchissait. Il cherchait un moyen pour avouer à ses tout nouveaux euh camarades, qu'il était un mafieux destiné au titre de Vongola Decimo, entre parenthèse, la famille la plus puissante de ce milieu, et qu'une bande d'assassin super-puissant-de-la-mort-qui-tue en avait après lui et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils deviennent ses gardiens même si pour ça ils devaient tous crever à la fin.

...

Non. Il allait leur présenter ça sous un autre jour.

Ses clientes l'observaient sans dire un mot. Les yeux en forme de coeur. Tsunayoshi-kun était tellement mignon quand il réfléchissait, elles pouvaient l'observer pendant des heures sans se lasser. Leurs soupirs de bonheur sortirent Tsuna de ses pensés et il leur présenta un sourire charmant, les faisant encore plus rougir. Pendant qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien sans attendre une quelconque réponse il écouta distraitement la conversation des autres et un sujet attira son attention.

_" Un grand bal ? "_

Il se tourna vers ses clientes et prit la parole.

- Dites, qu'est ce que c'est le bal d'été ?

Ravies qu'il leurs adresse la parole, elles rougirent encore plus et l'une d'entre elle s'empressa de répondre.

- Chaque année, le club organise un graaand bal. Elles firent une pause en rigolant et reprirent. Cette année je crois qu'ils ont décidé de réserver le grand Hall du bâtiment principal.

Mukuro apparut comme par magie à la table d'a côté, entourée de toute ses clientes. il se pencha vers elles avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ce sera l'une des plus belles fêtes de toute votre vie ~

Elles se mirent à glousser au grand désespoir de Tsuna qui essaya furtivement de s'échapper. Mais le King fut plus rapide et passa un bras autour de sa taille en rapprochant leurs visages.

- Mais j'aurais tant aimé que ce moment n'appartiennent qu'à nous Tsunayoshi-kun ~

Ayant envie de rire, Tsuna ne s'esquiva pas comme prévu et se rapprocha encore plus de Mukuro au point où leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il répliqua sous le même ton théâtral.

- Mukuro-kun, ne t'inquiète pas. nous aurons tout le temps de mieux nous connaître ... et plus si affinités ~

Les filles rougirent encore plus si possible et Mukuro rivalisait avec le rouge de sa pupille droite. Il observa le sourire sadique du plus jeune et détourna le regard, disparaissant une nouvelle fois.

- Kyaaaaaah c'est trop mignon !

- En plus dans cette tenuuuuue !

- C'est siiii suggestif !

Tsuna haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il ne pensait pas qu'elles seraient encore plus excitées que d'habitude.

- Je me demande ce qui leur arrive...

- C'est l'effet de nos tenues légères.

Tsuna ne sursauta pas. Il commençait à être habitué, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas cette étrange manie d'apparaître de nulle part. Il observa de plus près le brun. Il semblait essayer d'échapper à ses clientes au vu de son regard furetant de gauche à droite.

- Dis Kyoya-sempaï ? C'est toi qui a organisé cette journée ?

- Non, j'ai horreur de m'occuper de tout après avoir proposé une idée. C'est ce stupide illusionniste qui organise tout.

_" Illusionniste ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ? "_

Hibari le regardait avec une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Comme s'il ... savait_ tout_. Il essaya de l'interroger mais il détourna le regard, un microscopique sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Mais j'ai bien fait de laisser un guide de Bali sur son bureau...

Tsunayoshi le regarda avec une mine implacable. Il le savait. En fait ce gars dirigeait tout dans l'ombre.

- EXTRÊME !

Le châtain savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Mais il observa tout de même la scène d'un air amusé. Ryohei venait d'enfiler un collier de fleurs de Bali et il en enfila un à Dino en rigolant bruyamment. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond qui fit un ' V ' pour le fun.

- On est pas beaux comme ça ?

Les filles hochèrent frénétiquement la tête tout en gloussant.

- Vous êtes absolument craquant !

Tsuna laissa échapper un léger rire qui attira tout de suite l'attention des hôtes. Il devrait rire plus souvent ce son était tellement beau ...

.

.

.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se disputaient. enfin une dispute à sens unique vu que le brun ne faisait que rigoler à chaque fois. Tsuna qui était au milieu fronça les sourcils. Ces deux là avaient fortement insisté pour l'accompagner vu qu'il rentrait à pied aujourd'hui. Il avait une petite idée du pourquoi mais il ne comprenait pas_ pourquoi _ils étaient au courant. Sans oublier que Kyoya avait complètement avoué la vrai nature de Mukuro. Il voulut leur poser la question mais une explosion le coupa. Gokudera et Yamamoto devinrent immédiatement sérieux et sortirent leur armes, ils se positionnèrent devant Tsuna, le protégeant d'une éventuelle attaque.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Où sont les bagues Vongola, gamin ?

Le dit gamin écarquilla les yeux et observa l'étrange individu aux cheveux excessivement long. Son bras gauche était démuni de main et se trouvait à la place une épée. Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres et il se tenait sur un tas de gravier d'un air héroïque.

Tsuna étouffa un rire et redevint tout de suite sérieux.

- Je ne les ai pas.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Les bagues gamins ! Sinon ...

Il dégaina son sabre d'un air supérieur et se positionna en attaque.

Le châtain voulu répliquer mais il fut couper par Yamamoto.

- Oh Tsuna regarde c'est Barbie !

La dite Barbie écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que le gamin au sabre se foutait de lui ? Au vu de son air joyeux et émerveillé ... non. Le plus jeune regarda successivement le gars supers gueulant aussi nommé " Barbie " puis son tout nouvel ami qui ne se rendait pas compte que sa remarque était _vraiment_ déplacé. Un sourire indulgent fleurit sur ses lèvres et il tapota le bras du sabreur.

- Nan c'est un assassin très redouté ... m'enfin bon.

Yamamoto lui lança un regard confus.

- T'es sur ? T'as vu ses cheveux ?

Tsuna regarda encore une fois l'autre qui était en mode "Pause" et qui ne faisait plus un mouvement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Gokudera hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai que ... l'idiot de base-baller n'a pas tout à fait tord ...

- VOIIIII vous vous foutez de moi ?

Tsunayoshi lui fit le sourire le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve.

- Non, bien-sûr que non Barbie-san.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BARBIE VOII !

Il s'élança vers eux en ayant en tête de les embrocher vite fait bien fait. Mais il fut coupé par une vive flamme bleu.

- Ne touchez pas à Sawada-dono, je vais vous donner les bagues.

Le surnommé Barbie s'arrêta et observa le gamin à la flamme bleu qui lui tendait une boite aux armoiries des Vongola. Il l'attrapa avec brusquerie et leur lança un regard venimeux avant de disparaître.

Tsuna sourit sadiquement et prit dans ses bras le détenteur de la flamme bleue.

- Basil ! Tu m'as manqué !

Le dit Basil rougit brusquement et rendit son étreinte au châtain sous les regards coléreux des deux autres.

- V-vous aussi Sawada-dono ...

Tsuna se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fit un geste de tête vers ses deux compagnons.

- Comment se fait-il que ces deux là soient au courant ?

Basil se tritura les mains, quelque peu gêné.

- En fait c'est votre père qui les as mit au courant Sawada-dono ... Eux et tout ceux du club des hôtes...

Tsuna se crispa. Son père. Evidemment. Mais quelque chose clochait. Comment avait il sut ?

Son acolyte sembla comprendre sa question muette mais secoua la tête, un sourire mystérieux au lèvres. Le châtain gonfla les joues dans une moue boudeuse et tourna la tête sur le côté. Ses compagnons se moquèrent gentiment et Gokudera s'excusait de tout son coeur pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son cher _Juudaime_.

_" On ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! Mais bon ça va, au moins je n'ai pas besoin de chercher une excuse foireuse... "_

_-_ Ça veut dire que vous êtes _tous_ au courant ? Même pour les bagues Vongola ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et Gokudera eut l'air un peu gêné.

- Mais vous savez Juudaime, si ... si vous ne nous voulez pas en tant que gardien ce n'e-

Mais il fut coupé par un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres. Tsuna secoua la tête avec un air doux sur le visage.

- Du tout. Je ne sais pas comment mon père à deviner mais je suis heureux que vous soyez au courant.

Puis il devint soudainement inquiet.

- J'espère juste que Reborn vous acceptera ... Vous savez quoi ? Venez tous demain à la maison !

Gokudera rougit et son esprit divagua très rapidement. La maison du Juudaime...

Yamamoto rit comme à son habitude mais on pouvait parfaitement voir que ses joues commençaient doucement mais sûrement à chauffer.

Basil les regarda du coin de l'oeil et sourit. Ils avaient peut-être tous perdu la mémoire mais le lien qui les unissait autrefois était toujours intact.

Après leur avoir donné l'adresse de la maison de Tsuna -ou plutôt le manoir- et leur avoir précisé qu'ils devaient _tous_ venir, ils se séparèrent finalement et Tsuna rentra avec Basil, qui lui raconta toutes les dernières nouvelles et lui apprit au passage que Dino n'allait pas être un de ces gardiens mais plutôt un allié très proche.

.

.

.

Reborn fronça les sourcils. Ces gamins n'avaient absolument pas changé. Physiquement c'était certain mais au niveau du travail d'équipe et de l'entente entre eux, tout était comme avant. Apparemment Tsuna devait être arriver à la même conclusion que lui vu l'air dépité qu'il affichait. D'autant plus que ses nouveaux gardiens avaient vivement protesté en apprenant que le gamin-vache-prétentieux-allias-voleur-de-Boss allait rejoindre leur famille. Oui _voleur de Boss. _En plus d'être pleurnicheur et prétentieux comme pas deux. Dès qu'il se faisait crier dessus il courrait se réfugier dans les bras de Tsuna qui ne pouvait _pas_ résister à un enfant. C'était son point faible et il n'y pouvait rien ! Et une énième dispute commença.

- Vache débile ! Arrête d'embêter le Juudaime !

- Bwaaaaah ! Tsuna ! Stupi-dera m'embête !

- Hahaha ! Voyons calmez vous, tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui Gokudera.

- La ferme, accro du baseball !

- Oi, tête de poulpe, pourquoi t'es si méchant ?

- C'est moi que tu traites de tête de poulpe, tête de gazon ?

- Kufufufu, vous êtes tellement gamin ►~ Tsunayoshi-kun, enfuyons nous tout les deux !

- Pour avoir tenté de séduire l'herbivore je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufufu, essaye toujours ma chère alouette ~

Ces gardiens semblaient tellement différents en dehors du collège... Tsuna regarda son tuteur qui semblait impassible à l'extérieur, mais il le connaissait depuis qu'il était encore un enfant et il pouvait parfaitement voir le tic nerveux qui agitait son sourcil droit, oui oui même caché sous son fedora. Il décida d'intervenir, avant que son tuteur ne dégaine sa fidèle arme.

- Arrêtez vous tout de suite ! dit-il d'une voix calme, emplie d'autorité.

Ces gardiens et même Reborn l'observèrent d'un air nouveau. Une aura puissante et pleine d'autorité planait autour du mini-Boss. Son air absolument sérieux et impassible sur ce visage tellement adorable rendait le résultat ... absolument craquant. Ils se turent tous et observèrent plus attentivement ce Tsuna qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il rougit légèrement en voyant ces gardiens l'observer avec gourmandise et toussota pour reprendre contenance.

- Reborn, voici ceux que j'ai choisi comme mes gardiens. Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord je tiens à ce que ce soit eux.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Tsuna lança un regard implacable, qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus à son oncle. Celui ci abaissa légèrement la tête et sourit. Il pouvait bien faire une exception pour cette fois. Et puis ces gosses même inexpérimenté avaient du potentiel.

Il sortit les vrai bagues Vongola, et les tendit à son neveu qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux, content d'avoir pu convaincre son tuteur.

- Ils n'ont qu'à rester dormir ici. Demain nous nous entraînerons. Hors de question de rester inactif, L'épéiste qui a pris les fausses bagues se rendra vite compte que ce sont des fausses et la semaine prochaine il sera là avec toute sa clique. Tenez vous prêt !

Et il disparût sur ces dernières paroles. Tsuna s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait ... Mais là n'était pas la question. En plus de l'entraînement que leur réservait son tuteur et le Bal qui avait lieu en fin de semaine, pendant ce laps de temps, ses gardiens _dormiraient_ chez lui. Et son frère qui était absent _pile _à ce moment là !

.

.

.

Cinq jours plus tard, Tsunayoshi soupira. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette semaine fut un réel enfer.

**_~ Flash-Back ~_**

- Tsunayoshi-kuuuun ~ Prend ton bain avec moi ~

Tsuna lui lança un regard blasé.

- Non.

- Tsunayoshi-kuuuuuun ~

Il accéléra le pas.

- Non.

- Ça restera entre nous je te le promet !

_" Mais c'est collant en plus ces trucs ! "_

Il accéléré encore plus et s'enferma dans la première salle de bain qu'il trouva. Il avait dû refuser_ toutes_ les demandes de ses gardiens. Oui oui _tous _ces gardiens lui avaient demandé.

Il se déshabilla et posa ses affaires à coté de son pyjama.

- Dame-Tsuna ?

Tsuna se raidit. Dans sa précipitation, il avait sauté dans la première chambre qu'il avait trouvé et il n'avait pas regardé à qui elle appartenait. Il se retourna lentement et rivalisa avec les tomates les plus mûres.

Reborn avait les cheveux aplatit en arrière au lieux de les avoir ébouriffés comme à son habitude, ce qui lui donnait un air sensuel. La chaleur de la salle donnait à son teint habituellement pâle, une douce couleur rosé. il était vêtu d'une simple et courte serviette et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps parfait et ô combien délectable.

Il se donna une baffe mental. Bon sang Reborn était son tuteur ! Et son Oncle en plus ! Il se mit à bafouiller tout en gardant cette teinte écarlate.

- J-je ... Je me suis trompée de chambre ... m-mais j-j-je s-

- C'est bon.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

- Hu ?

- Reste, ça ira.

Tsuna resta un moment silencieux puis finalement s'avança et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de Reborn. (vous connaissez le concept des bains japonnais hein ?)

Après un petit moment Tsuna ne tint plus.

- Dis ? Reborn ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux te laver les cheveux ?

Reborn lui lança un regard incompréhensif. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Au vue de la bouille impatiente de Tsuna oui. Après un petit moment de flottement Reborn haussa les épaules.

Tsuna prit ça comme un oui et sans attendre un instant, se plaça derrière son Tuteur et lui appliqua un doux massage au cuir chevelu. Celui-ci retint un gémissement de bien être. Le gamin avait des doigts divins. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément et Tsuna rougit encore plus en voyant son tuteur se laisser aller dans ses bras.

A la suite de cet épisode quelque peu_ douteux _dirons nous. Ces deux là échangeait des regards timides, comme deux amoureux de primaires débiles qui n'osaient pas s'avouer leur amour. Ce qui avait beaucoup surpris les entraîneurs des gardiens qui ne connaissait pas cette facette de Reborn, très amusante cela dit en passant.

Tsuna ne savait plus où il en était. D'un côté ses sentiments de plus en plus étranges qu'il éprouvait pour ses gardiens, et d'un autre cette scène étrange qui s'était passé avec son tuteur et qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

De son côté, Reborn était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, essayant de refouler les sentiments étrange qui l'assaillait... sans bien sûr y arriver.

Le bon côté, était que leur entraînement avançait. Basil avait de plus en plus de mal à se mesurer à Tsuna et celui ci gagnait chaque jour en assurance. Le châtain avait bien tenté de savoir ce que contenait l'entraînement des autres mais ils avaient refusé catégoriquement de lui dire. Arguant qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Tsuna était sincèrement heureux. Toutes ses personnes qu'il appréciait tellement et qui partageaient son quotidien l'emplissait de bonheur. Son tuteur n'étant pas toujours là, sa solitude se faisait beaucoup moins sentir. Bon, mis à part les disputes incessantes de ses gardiens et leur acharnement à lui courir après qui était très épuisante, ce n'était pas si mal.

**~ Flash-Back End ~**

Il sortit de ses pensés quand une de ses clientes lui tira doucement la main. Il lui adressa un sourire et reprit leur conversation où ils en étaient, sa cliente ne voulant pas danser. Effectivement, aujourd'hui avait lieu le bal, et tour à tour, les clientes valsaient avec l'hôte de leur choix. D'ailleurs c'était l'heure du changement. Il fit un baise-main à sa cliente qui rougit comme une tomate et s'esquiva rapidement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avança à pas rapide vers Hibari qui avait _catégoriquement _refusé de danser quand il entendit une explosion et des cris. Il se stoppa et regarda Hibari qui hocha _très_ légèrement la tête. D'un commun accord ils se rendirent au centre de la vaste salle et la retrouvèrent désert, avec le reste des gardiens au milieu et en face ...

- BARBIIIIIE !

Tsuna faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Un rire sonore secoua les gardiens -sauf bien évidemment Hibari qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dédaigneux- et la dite-barbie se retint de se jeter sur eux.

- VOIIIIII ! JE VAIS TE TUER SALE GAMIN !

- Ahahaha ! Tsuna, pourquoi il es fâché ?

Le châtain se demandait s'il devait _vraiment_ répondre. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, comme aux enfant de bas âges et se tourna ver la bande d'assassin dont Reborn lui avait parlé.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en les détaillant. ça allait être _très_ drôle.

* * *

** Note de l'auteur débile** : BWAHAHAHA 8D ! Je suis sadique 83 /SBAFF/ pardon :D mon sadisme me perdra ù_ù ! Bon euh c'était chouette xD ? Moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire x) *fuit loin* Bon comme d'habitude pour vous faire patienter un peu la preview 8) ! :

**Prochainement dans les club suspect des hôtes qui sont maintenant devenus des gardiens :**

_**De l'Action !**_

_Il courut, les cheveux au vent, et glissa sur une peau de banane avant de se ramasser._

**_Du Sadisme !_**

_" Je prendrait mon bain avec celui qui le méritera ! Alors j'attend de vous une tenue parfaite ! "_

**_De la soumission !_**

_" Chef ! Oui Chef ! "_

_****__Du sexe ! Ou presque ..._

_Il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et se lécha les lèvres d'envie_

_._

Et ces moments bidons, seront présents dans l'épisode 3 ! Ne manquez pas :

**" Les premiers combats bidon et la débilité de personnes censés être intelligente "**

**~ Bye Love Minna-ssaan ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : **All27-powaaa x'D !

**Rating :** T pour le moment mais M a venir x') !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ù_ù mais j'ai essayer d'hypnotiser Amano-senseï :D !

Les _"..."_ sont les pensées de Tsu-Tsu ~

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile : **Bonjour ~ Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Tant pis ! J'ai été longue et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long ! Bref voici le Chapitre 3 avec le combat de Ryohei et un autre truc assez loufoque, j'espère que vous allez apprécier :p ! Un grand merci pour les reviews, les follow et les favorites stories :]

**~ Please, have à good moment ~**

* * *

**********Chapitre 3 : ****" La rencontre de deux équipes de choc et le sex-appeal d'un mini-Boss "**

Squalo en avait plus qu'assez. Comment ces moucherons osaient le traiter de Barbie ? Alors que ses cheveux étaient si magnifiques ! Si sublimes ! Si parfaits ! Et leur sois-disant Boss qui les regardait avec un sourire tellement sexy ... Euh il voulait dire agaçant ! Voilà agaçant ! Il allait le tuer ! Et récupérer les bagues ensuite !

En leur lançant un regard haineux, il s'apprêta à se jeter sur eux mais un bras lui barra le passage. Qui était l'abrutit qui osait le déranger alors qu'il allait massacrer ces gamins arrogant ?

Remontant vers l'origine du bras qu'il maudit jusqu'à la quatorzième génération en passant, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son Boss, une lueur de désir sauvage dans les yeux. Il regarda rapidement le malheureux qui allait devenir la cible de son taré de Boss et écarquilla encore une fois les yeux. Le gosse au sourire sexy ? Euh agaçant ?

Il souleva un sourcil, tout envie de meurtre envolé, et regarda encore une fois son Boss d'un air perplexe. Est ce que Xanxus était devenu pédophile ? Ce gosse devait avoir 10 ans de moins que lui !

Celui ci eut un sourire sauvage et fit signe à ses gardiens de s'approcher des garçons. Il se leva souplement du trône sur lequel il était assis (il l'a piqué à Mukuro xD) et se rapprocha dangereusement du petit brun qui se retint à grande peine de reculer.

- Vongola Decimo ? Ça ?

- Teme ! N'insulte pas le Juudaime !

Gokudera voulut se jeter sur Xanxus pour lui faire la peau mais Tsuna le retint. Il lança un sourire narquois au brun et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis parfaitement qualifié pour l'être, pas comme toi ... le vieux.

Il y eut un grand blanc. Un ange passa. Mukuro déguisé en enfant de coeur dansa la macaréna et repartit. Hibari souriant et ami avec les bisounours dansa en chantant.

Finalement, le gars aux longs cheveux blonds et à la frange qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage partit dans un rire tout aussi bizarre que celui de Mukuro.

- Ushishishi, il vous a traité de vieux Boss.

- Ta gueule déchet.

Un gars dans un costume en cuir hideux, avec des parapluies bizarres dans le dos et des piercings tout aussi dégoûtant prit vivement la parole.

- N'insulte pas le Boss, microbe !

Tsuna lui lança un regard glacial.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! "

Xanxus semblait être sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand deux filles aux cheveux roses apparurent.

- Ne vous battez pas s'il vous plaît !

Tsuna les regarda, un instant blasé et haussa les épaules en fixant Xanxus droit dans les yeux. Celui ci semblait bouillir de rage mais ces yeux reflétaient tout l'inverse.

- Nous discutions comme des gens civilisés ... bonbons roses.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent une soudaine envie d'étrangler ce garçon qu'on pense _adorable _au premier abord mais qui est un véritable petit_ diable. _Elles toussèrent un peu pour reprendre où elles en étaient.

- Nous avons été envoyés pas le Vongola Nono pour arbitrer le match qui va vous opposer.

Tsuna ne les écouta absolument pas et discuta tranquillement avec ses gardiens.

- Comment s'est passé ta soirée Yamamoto-kun ?

Celui ci eut un sourire joyeux.

- Haha ! Il y'avait beaucoup de fille qui voulaient danser ... mais Mukuro-san m'en a empêché...

Celui ci hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé.

- Kufufu ~ Tu n'aurais pas maîtrisé ta force et tu les aurais envoyé valser à l'autre bout du lycée.

- Hahaha !

- Arrête de rigoler idiot de base-balleur !

- Taisez vous bande d'herbivore, où je vous mort à mort.

- Extrême ! Tu veux te battre Hibari ?

Les Cervello commencèrent à s'énerver, ce qui est -avouons le- très rare, et Tsuna leur fit un sourire innocent - celui qui faisait craquer tout le monde- tandis que des fleurs et une auréole de lumière apparaissait derrière lui.

- Un problème ? Dit-il d'une voix dégoulinante d'innocence et de gentillesse qui fit grincer des dents les deux rosaces.

- Rien. Dans une semaine, les combats pour les anneaux commenceront et le premier combat sera celui du soleil.

Tsuna fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais continua à sourire. Il observa du coin de l'oeil la Varia -ainsi que Xanxus qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer- tandis que ses gardiens se battaient joyeusement (?) .

Ryohei, dès qu'il entendit "soleil" se tourna vivement vers eux en boxant dans le vide.

" Extrême ! C'est mon combat ! "

" Maaah ~ Quel beau corps ! Sois sûr que je vais te tuer et ainsi pouvoir jouer avec ce corps si tonique qui sera désormais figé par la mort ~ Maaah !

Les gardiens et même la Varia firent une moue dégoûté en voyant cet armoire à glace se dandiner comme une midinette. Ryohei frissonna de dégoût et s'empressa de fuir quand il vit que l'autre taré le poursuivait.

- Extrême ! Il est bizarre !

Il courut, les cheveux au vent, et glissa sur une peau de banane avant de se ramasser, faisant ricaner ses amis.

Mukuro semblait s'amuser à créer des illusions d'horreur pour faire peur à Mammon, mais celui ci répliquait tout aussi vivement. Hibari quand à lui fixait le gros tas de ferrailles qui servait de gardien du nuage à la Varia dans le blanc des yeux. Pas question de perdre le combat de celui-qui-restera-le-plus-impassible-possible-sans-même-cligner-des-yeux contre un robot !

Yamamoto esquivait en rigolant les attaques du gars-aux-cheveux-de-barbie-dont-on-ne-connais-pas-le-nom qui en vérité s'appelait Squalo et qui semblait très motivé à le découper en milles morceaux et Gokudera lançait des dynamites au mec au rire flippant qui se contentait de les esquiver et de lui renvoyer des couteaux à la place.

Tsuna soupira et regarda encore une fois le Boss de la Varia qui n'avait pas cesser de le regarder.

Il était grand_ très_ grand. ( Tsuna a un complexe avec sa taille xD ) Une peau halé avec de nombreuses cicatrices qui n'entachait en rien sa beauté et des cheveux noirs corbeaux, parsemés de quelque plumes rouges, rappelant ses yeux de la même couleur sanglante. Son visage semblait figer dans la colère et seul ses yeux reflétaient ses sentiments.

Finalement, celui ci fit un signe aux autres et ils disparurent sans prévenir, faisant rager les gardiens sauf Tsuna qui était encore perdu dans ses pensés. cet homme si fier semblait tellement blessé...

**°0°0°0°**

**- **►~ Bienvenue mes demoiselles ~

Les hôtes se trouvaient cette fois ci dans le grand jardin du lycée pour organiser un Hanami. ( pique nique organisé au début du printemps pour admirer les cerisiers en fleurs ) Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Kyoya étaient habillés en serveur français. C'est à dire un pantalon noir et des chaussures tout aussi noir, un tablier blanc leur arrivant au tibia était passer par dessus, pour le haut ils avaient une chemise blanche avec un noeud lâche noir plus un veston passé par dessus. Ryohei, Tsuna et Dino eux portaient de très jolis kimono. Tsuna portait un kimono orange et noir dans lequel il flottait et un grand noeud était noué dans son dos, il semblait un peu grand pour lui mais le résultat était absolument craquant. Ryohei et Dino eux, portaient le même Kimono bleu et blanc. Ils avaient insisté quand au fait que s'accorder c'était "Extrême".

Les jeunes filles soupirèrent de joie. Quel chance elles avaient d'avoir ces Dieu vivants en tant que hôte !

Quelque minutes plus tard, elles discutaient joyeusement avec un ou deux hôtes. Du côté de Mukuro, il était entouré comme d'habitude d'énormément de fille.

- Mademoiselle, dans quelle tasse désirez vous votre thé ? Dans une Foley ? Une Worcester ? Ou bien cette Susy's Gardenia ?

La jeune fille rougit. Ah ce prince charmant était si cultivé ! Evidemment elle ne savait pas que Mukuro avait simplement apprit son texte la veille.

- Qu'elles sont jolie... Elles viennent toute d'Angleterre n'est ce pas? Quelle est ta préférée Mukuro-kun ?

Celui ci lui prit délicatement son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est cette demoiselle ma préférée, évidemment ~

- Oh voyons, Mukuro-kuuuuun.

Tsuna se retint de vomir à cette scène dégoulinante de guimauve. Il détourna vivement le regard, ratant le regard victorieux de Mukuro qui pensait (à tord) qu'il avait détourné le regard parce qu'il était gêné. Le châtain observa plutôt ses gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête qui discutait avec leurs clientes.

- Êtes vous déjà allés au Covent Garden ?

Gokudera ne semblait absolument pas intéressé par les jeunes filles et posait cette question d'une voix détachée. Mais les dites filles adoraient cette personnalité rebelle. L'une d'entre elle répondit hâtivement.

- Non, je n'ai vu que les antiquités à PortoBello.

- C'est assez intéressant. Ce service de l'époque victorienne a été acquis là-bas.

Ne comprenant rien à la discussion, Yamamoto se frotta la nuque et rigola.

- Mais on s'en fout non ? L'important c'est qu'elles soient jolies !

- Oï imbécile de base-baller ! C'est très important !

- Ah bon ?

Et ce fût repartit pour une nouvelle dispute que les filles regardèrent avec amour. L'une d'entre elle soupira.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir des images de leurs disputes. Ils sont si beaux !

- Oui ! J'aurais tellement aimé avoir des photos de Gokudera-kun figé dans la colère !

Tsuna se demanda vaguement si elles étaient sado-maso mais il se ravisa, la vérité faisait peur. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il vit Hibari, un grand sourire aux lèvres arriver derrière les filles.

Il avait une branche de cerisier dans la main et semblait "poser" pour une photo de couverture de magasine. Il prit la parole d'une voix joyeuse qui envoya des frissons à Tsuna.

- Vous avez raison cher cliente ~

_" C'est quoi cette voix charmeuse ? Oh mon Moi même ! ...ben oui, Dieu c'est moi. "_

- Hé ?

Elles semblaient tout aussi surprises que lui mais au contraire, ça ne leur faisait absolument pas peur. Pour une fois que le brun souriait. Lui qui est si glacial, si froid, si mystérieux, si ténéb- bon vous avez compris.

- Tout comme les cerisiers, la beauté est une chose éphémère ~

_" Ha il ce met au poème maintenant? "_

- Elle parait différente à chaque heure de la journée ...

_" Ah bon? "_

- A ce propos ...

Les filles étaient pendu à ses lèvres. Il sortit un magasine de derrière son dos.

- J'ai fait imprimer un livre regroupant ses instants magiques. D'ailleurs il y'en a un pour chaque membre du club. Si vous les acheter tous, vous aurai droit à une réduction.

- On achète !

_" Ah, je ne le savais pas si commercial... "_

- Kufufu ~ Je suis un génie.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Gokudera partit au quart de tour.

- Hé ! Quand as tu eu le temps de prendre ces photos tête d'ananas ?

Hibari se jeta sur Mukuro histoire de lui faire la peau et celui ci esquiva joyeusement tout en ignorant le lanceur de dynamite.

_" Une illusion, j'aurai du m'en douter. Un Hibari souriant c'est ... c'est comme un match de foot sans ballon." _(fallait que je la mette désolée 8D)

- Tsunayoshi-kun ? Tu viens prendre le thé avec nous ?

Le dit Tsunayoshi hocha la tête et s'assit dans un coin du jardin où étaient déjà installés Ryohei, Dino et d'autres filles. D'ailleurs, Ryohei était en train de mélanger très rapidement le thé et tout le monde semblait stressé. Le châtain observa son gardien du soleil d'un air impassible.

Dino était très partagé. Sous ses airs de gros durs, Ryohei était très sensible. Devait-il lui dire ?

Tsuna se rapprocha doucement du boxeur et d'une voix impassible lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

- Nii-san. tu as trop mélangé.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Tsuna l'avait dit. Ryohei s'arrêta immédiatement et fixa son bol d'abord froidement avant de devenir extrêmement triste. Ce qui était rare chez lui. Tsuna lui tapota gentiment le bras et une des filles s'empressa de prendre le bol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ryohei-san. Je vais le boire !

- Oui c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais le boire !

- Comment as tu deviner ?

Le boxeur sembla reprendre du poil de la bête.

- C'est vrai ? C'est extrême alors !

Tsuna soupira et se leva discrètement pour aller regarder les cerisiers. Seul. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé hier, tout était allé si vite... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient se battre contre de _véritable_ mafieux. Pourtant, il n'était pas stressé, comme si en fait il avait déjà combattu. Mais c'était impossible ... pourtant, ça pouvait coller avec le fait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien avant ses dix ans ...

Il inspira rapidement, essayant d'alléger son mal de tête. C'est ce qui lui arrivait quand il essayait de retrouver ses souvenires, mais même son frère ne voulait rien lui dire et quand à son père ... il ne voulait même pas essayer.

- Alors.. Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Le dit Tsunayoshi-kun se crispa, il n'avait même pas sentit sa présence. Mukuro passa un bras autour de sa taille et pointa l'horizon du doigt.

- Vois tu ces cerisiers Tsunayoshi-kun ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils me rendent encore plus beaux que je ne le suis déjà... Kufufu ►~

_" Ce gars est complètement narcissique ... "_

Le king se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

- Alors ? Es tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

Il agrémenta ses paroles en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un coeur apparut de nulle part tandis qu'il brillait de milles feux. Tsuna ne broncha pas pour autant et haussa les sourcils, suggestif . Un sourire séducteur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se colla à Mukuro en lui touchant doucement le torse du doigt tandis que ses yeux viraient lentement au orange lumineux.

- Et toi Mukuro_-kun ? _Es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Hum ?

L'illusionniste rougit brusquement et son coeur se mit à battre. Mais où était passé le Tsunayoshi-kun doux et timide ? Celui ci était complètement différent. Plus sûr de lui, plus mature, plus ... _sexy._

Il déglutit difficilement. Il se retenait à grande peine de sauter sur cet enfant à l'apparence si fragile mais qui était tellement différent... D'autant plus que l'enfant dit fragile ne cessait pas de le frôler, lui envoyant des frissons d'excitations dans le corps, mais il ne le touchait pas franchement, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point.

Tsuna lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin et partit rejoindre les autres, laissant un Mukuro avec le coeur qui battait la chamade.

**°0°0°0°**

- Heiiiiin ?

Dit intelligemment Tsuna, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage. Reborn lui lança un regard noir et lui tira une balle qu'il évita sur un coup de chance, au grand désarroi de son tuteur.

- Je répète. Mon frère, autrement dit ton père, va arriver dans , il regarda brièvement sa montre et lui fit un sourire sadique, 5 secondes.

- ...

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque allerta Tsuna et il voulut courir se réfugier dans sa chambre mais une CNIALAH (Chose Non Identifiée A L'Apparence Humaine) lui sauta dessus et l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours. Le petit boss essaya de s'échapper mais la _chose_ le serra encore plus.

- Iemitsu ... ?

- Mon fils ! Appelle moi Papa voyons !

Tsuna essaya de s'écarter et regarda son père (?) d'un ail désemparé. Celui ci portait une longue perruque blonde et du rouge à lèvre pourpre. Son visage était lisse et dépourvue de poil, il portait une robe en motifs de panthère et de grandes bottes noire finalisait le tout.

Oui, voilà ce qui tracassait autant notre petit boss. Son père était un travestit qui s'assumait. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant et s'assit dans le grand canapé en regardant autour de lui, mais Reborn -ce sadique- avait disparut.

- Hum, papa ? Pourquoi es tu rentré si tôt ?

Celui ci lui fit le coup du puppy-eyes.

- Tu ... Tu n'es pas content que papa soit là? Mamaaaaaaaa ! Tsuna ne m'aime plus !

Il se jeta sur le portrait géant d'une femme ressemblant énormément au petit châtain et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Tsuna craqua et fut pris de remord, comme chaque fois. Il secoua vivement la tête en faisant un grand sourire à son père et lui tapota le bras.

- Si si ! C'est juste que je suis surpris que tu sois là juste au moment où la Varia arrive.

A la mention de la bande d'assassin, Son père devint immédiatement sérieux et lui posa une main parfaitement manucurée sur l'épaule.

- Le Nono m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose ...

Tsunayoshi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un_ très_ mauvais pressentiment. Il recula rapidement et attendit la suite qu'il était sûr, n'allait pas lui plaire. Le travestit ... je veux dire Iemitsu le regarda gravement et lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Sache que je n'est rien fait ! Enfin ... peut-être un peu mais ...

Tsuna observa avec suspicion l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit au ralentit, comme si une bombe allait lui exploser au visage. Quoique c'était possible vu le tuteur sadique et diabolique qu'il avait. Reborn aurait payé cher pour le tourmenter encore et encore alors maintenant plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il fut soudain prit d'un doute et resta planté là, se demandant s'il devait lire la lettre oui ou non. Prenant son courage à demain et faisant rapidement son testament dans sa tête au cas où, il ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Est ce que le Nono avait fumé une quelconque moquette ?

Son visage devint aussi pâle qu'un linge et son père crût un instant qu'il allait s'évanou-

- HORS DE QUESTION !

Ah non, il allait très bien finalement. Le châtain relut la lettre tout en constatant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et essaya de s'échapper. Mais en faisant un rapide demi-tour pour lequel il se félicitait, il rencontra quelque chose de dur (c'est un torse bande de perverse xD) et tomba douloureusement sur les fesses. Un frisson parcourût son échine et il se refusa de lever la tête en consultant rapidement les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait soit essayer de semer _vous-savez-qu_i et de s'enfuir à Berlin, au risque de se faire rattraper et se faire massacrer par _vous-savez-qu_i. Soit il s'obstinait à faire comme s'il ne savait pas que _vous-savez-qu_i se tenait devant lui et finissait ... massacré.

...

Il décida finalement de lever la tête, c'était l'option la moins suicidaire qu'il avait trouvé. Il déglutit difficilement en levant les yeux.

Il était là. Se tenant fièrement et sadiquement devant lui, comme le diable en personne qui se réjouissait des massacres qu'il avait commis, comme une sorcière qui transformait les princes par pur méchanceté, comme Mukuro qui terrifiait Lambo avec des illusions toutes plus horribles que les autres, comme ... bon vous avez compris, Reborn était apparut, plus sadique que jamais et se tenait maintenant à quelque centimètres de son visage, un air diabolique peint sur son visage.

- Tu comptais aller quelque part dame-Tsuna ?

Le dit dame-Tsuna ne répondit pas et devint encore plus pâle en voyant que son père se tenait à côté de Reborn, avec quelque chose de très _suspect_ dans les mains que Tsuna refusa de reconnaître. Il regarda tour à tour Reborn et son père qui semblaient avoir un plan machiavélique en tête. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de lui avec la _chose_ maudite en main et Tsuna se rendit compte qu'ils étaient _vraiment_ sérieux.

_Cher Tsuna,_

_Tout d'abord comment vas tu mon petit ? Bien ? Tant mieux. Mal ? C'est pas grave je compte sur Iemitsu pour te remettre d'aplomb !_

_Même si prendre de tes nouvelles me fait plaisir, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette lettre. _

_Tu te rappelles sûrement que tu vas, avec tes gardiens devoir combattre mon petit fils et ses euh compagnons d'armes pour les bagues ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je t'avais choisis toi comme héritier, mais comme il s'est mis en colère, je n'ai pas pu répliquer. Il me fait trop peur._

_Mais je pense tout de même que vous devriez vous entendre ! C'est pour ça que je vous invite tout les deux au grand bal qu'on organisé tout nos proches alliés ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être même que vous aller devenir amis ! _

_... _

_Tu ne me crois pas hein ? En fait ils m'ont demandé d'inviter mon successeur et ses gardiens, et comme je ne sais pas qui l'est vraiment entre vous deux ... Eh bien vous allez y aller ensemble ! Ne vous tapez pas trop dessus d'accord ?_

_Ps : C'est une soiré costumée._

_Ps2 : Je laisse à ton papounet chéri, le soin de choisir ton costume ~_

_Ton petit papy qui t'aime ~_

...

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Ah ça faisait longtemps. Le cri fortement féminin résonna dans tout le manoir et les serviteurs eurent une pensée compatissante pour leur deuxième jeune maître tant aimé -oui en premier il y avait Giotto-.

**°0°0°0°**

Tsuna observa d'un air sérieux - et sexy de l'avis de ses gardiens- les invités à la grande réception. Reborn s'était encore une fois éclipsé quand il eût finit de le torturer avec son père mais il lui avait promit de prendre des photos. Ce qui était bien loin de le rassurer. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi il y aurait des photos à prendre... mais il commençait à comprendre, il savait que cette soirée partirait en cacahuète.

Peut-être était-ce son intuition qui le prévenait d'un danger imminent ... ou alors, c'était le fait qu'Hibari discute chiffon avec Mukuro autour d'un verre de vin, ou encore mieux que Gokudera ne criait pas après Yamamoto et qu'il dansait le tango avec lui, ou bien était-ce parce que Ryohei n'avait pas encore crié d'extrême et qu'il était assis dans un coin, l'air profondément sérieux? Ils étaient complètement saouls en vérité.

Le châtain se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas mis une substance suspecte dans son verre de jus de fruit puis finalement haussa vaguement les épaules. Bah après tout, rien était impossible hein ? Ryohei pouvait être sérieux, Hibari pouvait supporter Mukuro, Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient capables de ne pas se disputer et Levi pouvait être beau.

...

Oubliez le dernier commentaire, ça c'était impossible. En parlant de la varia, Ceux ci étaient étrangement silencieux -en oubliant le rire étrange de Bel- et ils portaient la même cape qu'eux mais en rouge. Oui, une cape que Reborn les avait obligé à porter pour cacher leurs costumes, et Tsuna le remerciait pour ça, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir l'enlever tôt ou tard. Mais il se consolait un peu, la salle était plongé dans la pénombre et on se serait crût dans une boite de nuit. D'autant plus que ceux dont ils craignaient la réaction à la vue de son déguisement étaient saouls!

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Un homme en costume de ... grenouille(?) venait de crier à plein poumons dans le micro, faisant grincer Tsuna. Enfin, il comprenait cette décision vu que presque la totalité de la salle était saoul. Bref après avoir pété les tympans de ceux encore sain d'esprit, l'homme grenouille se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Nous allons vous présenter les concurrents au titre du Vongola Decimo. Pour commencer voici la Varia !

La bande d'assassin monta sur scène, avec une application parfaite et saluèrent les invités d'un ton polie et aimable.

...

Traduction ? Ah, vous n'y croyez pas non plus...

La varia était monté sur scène dans un jolie désordre et Xanxus avait fusillé du regard les invités en les menaçants d'un magnifique fusil qui allait de paire (hum hum) avec son costume d'agent secret. Squalo -lui aussi complètement saoul vu la rougeur suspecte de ses joues- avança sur scène, déguisé en princesse en gueulant des "VOIII" à tout bout de champs avant de s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Belphegor portait une simple perruque blonde qui ressemblait fortement à ses cheveux normaux et affublé de son fameux rire, lança des couteaux sur les invités. Ceux ci d'ailleurs ne réagirent pas plus que ça mais faillirent vomir en voyant Lussuria porter une -très- courte robe noire et essayèrent de s'enfuir en le voyant essayer de les embrasser.

Tsuna les regarda faire avec un sourire sadique et rassembla ses gardiens pour les motiver.

- Bien ! J'espère que vous vous tiendrez parfaitement ! Je veux qu'ils sachent qui sont les meilleurs dans le domaine, même dans des costumes ridicules !

Ils furent surpris du ton inhabituelle de défi de leurs Boss et Gokudera le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais Mukuro avait encore toute sa tête comparé aux autres.

- Kufufu ~ Et je peux savoir ce qu'on aura en retour ? Je refuse de parler devant tout ces mafieux !

Tsuna qui avait déjà prévu cette réaction eut un sourire machiavélique.

- C'est simple, je prendrait mon bain avec celui qui le méritera ! Alors j'attend de vous une tenue parfaite !

Imaginant, toute les_ choses _qu'ils pourraient faire dans un bain, ils s'empressèrent d'approuver d'une seule et même voix.

- Chef ! Oui Chef !

Oui oui, tous ! Même Hibari, il devait sûrement avoir bu un truc de suspect. Hibari ne supportait pas l'alcool et c'était toujours amusant de le voir complètement éméché. Tsuna soupira de satisfaction en voyant ses gardiens aussi motivés. C'était son devoir après tout, et il se devait de montrer l'exemple !

...

Bon d'accord, Reborn l'avait forcé.

**_~ Flash-Back ~_**

Cette douce persuasion avait commencé lorsque Tsuna s'était réveillé, ligoté dans les coulisses, plongé dans les ténèbres. En se souvenant du pourquoi il était ici, il se débâtit violemment, essayant d'échapper à son funeste destin mais des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Aussitôt, le châtain ferma fortement les yeux en faisant son testament et en priant Dieu de ne pas trop le faire souffrir. Malheureusement pour notre petit Boss, Dieu était un véritable sadique, et voir ces humains souffrir autant lui procurait une joie inimaginable. Bref, Dieu ne s'occupa pas de sa prière et préféra observer le tout avec du pop-corn.

Donc, le petit japonnais se retrouva en face à face avec le pire démon qui soit.

- Reborn, commença Tsuna, dit moi que tu ne vas pas me relaisser aux mains de papa !

- Je ne vais pas le faire, répondit son tuteur.

Tsuna eut un grand sourire en entendant les paroles de son oncle et il soupira de bonheur. Cependant, son hyper-intuition lui murmurait de se méfier, et son intuition se renforça encore plus quand il vit que Reborn cachait quelque chose dans le dos.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, alors ? Si ce n'est pas pour me forcer à rester dans la même pièce que mon père ?

- Parce que, sourit sadiquement son tuteur, c'était le seul moyen pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuirais pas.

- M-Mais de quoi t-tu parles ? Balbutia Tsuna, il savait qu'il aurait dût partir de cette maison dès que son père y avait posé un pied.

- Venir à ce magnifique Bal organisé par le Nono bien-sûr ! Et évidemment, avec ton magnifique costume!

- Je ... je ne comptais pas m'enfuir, dit Tsuna en palissant à la mention de son costume.

- Ce soir, fit doucement Reborn en tendant son arme vers un Tsuna toujours ligoté et tremblant de peur, tu persuaderas tes gardiens de se présenter devant tout les invités ... et bien évidemment costumé. Étant le futur Vongola Decimo, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Tsuna trembla encore plus en voyant l'arme de son tuteur très proche de son visage.

- Je le ferais !

**~ Flash-Back End ~**

Il sortit de ses pensés quand il remarqua que ses gardiens montaient sur scène et il se précipita à leur suite, avalant précipitamment la potion que lui avait donné Reborn. Il s'arrêta soudainement et il sentit sa conscience s'évanouir pour être remplacée par une autre qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Avant de complètement s'évanouir, il maudit mille fois son tuteur qui avait sûrement tout prévu.

.

Mukuro lança des regards charmeurs à la salle tout en faisant ses poses bizarres d'hôtes avec son costume de prince charmant. Alala, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour prendre un bain avec son petit Boss ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à se ridiculiser, Hibari était en train de faire un strip-tease en tenue de policier et Yamamoto se jetait dans la foule en riant bêtement. Le reste ... non il ne voulait pas expliquer que Ryohei était en train de draguer une plante et que Gokudera dansait la macaréna avec une vieille dame.

L'homme grenouille, sortit de la contemplation de cette bande de fou et chercha le Boss des fous-super-sexy.

- Euh, mais où est Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama ?

- Je suis là mon chou ~

Un grand silence prit place dans la grande salle et ils regardèrent d'un air attentif -ou affamés ça dépend du point de vue- Tsunayoshi sortir des coulisses avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Celui ci portait un short blanc immaculé moulant parfaitement son fessier et une trop grande chemise tout aussi blanche et grandement ouverte qui dévoilait un torse imberbe et des muscles finement ciselé. Il ne portait pas de chaussures mais des hautes chaussettes dont l'un des pieds était plus bas que l'autre, des oreilles blanches qui s'agitaient et une queue (de chat on est d'accord ù_ù) bougeaient au rythme de ses pas. Ces grands yeux ambres étaient à présent d'un orange vif et ses joues étaient peintes d'un rouge vif.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la scène et mordilla ses lèvres, amenant beaucoup de regards sur celle ci. Il joua avec le bas de sa chemise et leva un regard de braise sur le public.

- Dites ... et si on jouait ?

Le tout dit avec un ton extrêmement suggestif.

Il y eut un grand blanc avant qu'une explosion de sang retentisse dans la salle, la plupart n'ayant pas survécu à cet appel au viol s'étaient évanouis et les plus résistant se tenaient le nez, le regard empli de luxure dirigé vers le petit châtain qui se dandinait en envoyant des baisers dans toute la salle. Mukuro faisant partit de cette dernière catégorie resta en mode hors tension et Tsuna se retourna en un éclair vers lui, ayant trouvé sa proie.

Il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et se lécha les lèvres d'envie, ce qui fit déglutir Mukuro qui savait qu'il allait bientôt craqué. Mais avant d'avoir put tenter quoi que ce soit, Reborn apparût et assomma son élève avant de partir en lançant un regard narquois à l'illusionniste .-qui bouillonnait sur place cela dit en passant-.

Les Cervello, qui pensaient que le match allait avoir lieu ce soir, prirent une bouteille de vin et allèrent noyer leur chagrin avec Levi et Lambo qui était passé en mode adulte.

Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais elles étaient déjà sûres que ces gamins allaient les faire tourner en bourrique.

**°0°0°0°**

Les gardiens et Tsuna regardèrent discrètement la Varia qui eux les regardait fixement. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier et Reborn ne voulait rien leur dire. Mais le châtain avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il n'était absolument pas fier de lui quand cet deuxième personnalité refaisait surface alors hors de question qu'il avoue quoi que ce soit.

- Bon courage, Onii-san !, Dit Tsuna en esquivant du mieux que possible les mains baladeuses de Mukuro.

- Extrême ! Je vais lui mettre la pâtée, cria Ryohei en boxant dans le vide, ce qui amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du châtain.

Le boxeur monta sur le ring et fut éblouie par ces vives lumières mais il tint bon, les poings en avant et torse-nu faisant baver Lussuria.

D'ailleurs celui ci lui fit un clin d'oeil qui le fit frissonner de dégoût et lui donna l'envie de s'enfuir loin de ce malade.

- Maaah ~ J'espère que je pourrais récupérer ton corps quand tu mourras, dit-il en se jetant sur lui. Ryohei esquiva tant bien que mal les coups et atténuait les attaques, faisant croire à son ennemi que c'était lui qui menait la danse.

Colonello qui était venu encourager son élève, fronça les sourcils quand il vit que le combat n'avançait pas d'un poil. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Mukuro avait envoyé un message télépathique à Ryohei qui dès qu'il l'entendit fut revigoré en un instant et lança sa fameuse attaque qu'il lui avait appris. Lussuria fut au tapis en moins de deux et le vainqueur fit un sourire éblouissant à Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ... Apparemment, Mukuro avait fait une propositions _très_ alléchante à son -faux- grand-frère.

Il se décala sur le côté pour éviter Mukuro qui avait encore voulu se jeter sur lui. D'ailleurs, Hibari n'appréciant pas le fait que cet ananas est voulu s'approprier sa proie, se jeta sur lui à son tour pour le mordre à mort.

Pendant que Lussuria se faisait martyriser par Xanxus sous le rire sadique de Bel, les Cervello annoncèrent le futur combat. La foudre. La respiration de Tsuna se bloqua et il lança un regard paniqué à Reborn qui était là depuis le début mais qui s'était fait discret. Celui ci lui fit un sourire mystérieux et disparût, laissant un Tsuna inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

* * *

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** Voili voilou ~ Le combat était bidon hein ? J'espère que la lecture de cette chose vous a fait rire :D ! Bon comme d'habitude la preview :P

**Prochainement dans les club suspect des hôtes qui se battent pour devenir de véritables mafieux : **

_**De l'Action !**_

_Il leva son parapluie et voulut en finir, mais il fut pris d'un fort saignement de nez et il s'évanouit._

**_Du Sadisme !_**

_" Ahahaha ! C'était la promesse d'un jeune homme saoul, ça marche pas ! "_

**_De la soumission !_**

_" Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ... maître "_

**_De la drague de Pro ! Enfin tentative..._**

_" Tsuna, tu es tellement sexy que j'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisse ! "_

_" Ah... "_

_**Du sexe ! Ou presque ...**_

_Il le lécha avec envie et finit par tout engloutir, faisant déglutir le grand brun qui détourna le regard._

_._

Et ces moments franchement bizarre ù_ù seront dans le prochain épisode ! Ne manquez pas :

**" Le combat de la foudre ou ... comment deux personnes opposés deviennent amoureux"**

**~ Bye Bye ;D J'espère avoir des avis ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : **All27

**Rating :** T pour le moment mais M a venir !

**Warning** : Bah ! Les persos en hôte, c'est forcément OOC non ?

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives.

Les _"..."_ sont les pensées de Tsu-Tsu ~

_ italique :_ Flash-Back

**N/A : **Je suis _encore _en retard. Non, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Bref, merci pour les mises en favoris, en alertes, merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ! Je suis réellement heureuse à chaque fois que je reçois une des choses citées dans ma boite mail. Ah, et normalement c'est censé être le combat de Haya-chan après celui de Ryohei ne ? Bah crotte hein. xD

Oh, et c'est moi ou le fandom français commence à être dead ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****" Le combat de la foudre ou ... comment deux personnes opposés deviennent amoureux"**

* * *

**_°._Souvenir_.°_**

**_._**

_- Les enfants ? Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau camarade de classe, dit la jeune blonde avec un doux sourire aux élèves super-actifs devant elles, il est étranger alors soyez gentil avec lui d'accord ? Il s'appelle Gokudera Hayato._

_Les élèves arrêtèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient et tout les yeux se tournèrent avec curiosité vers la porte, à présent écrasé contre le mur par un petit bout de chou à l'étrange coupe de poulpe tout sauf heureux d'être là._

_Toute les petites filles de la classes rougirent et commencèrent à papoter entre elle tandis que les garçons lancèrent des regards coléreux au petit nouveau, absolument jaloux. Très vite l'ambiance repartit en live, encore plus bruyante qu'avant et beaucoup plus électrique. la professeur essayant tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais rien y fit. Finalement, elle soupira et dirigea son regard vers le seul enfant calme dans la classe, faisant signe à Hayato de se mettre à côté de lui. Le petit coléreux s'avança avec rage vers la place indiquée et poussa le bureau à côté de lui sans aucun regret, jetant des regard haineux au petit châtain. Celui ci ne réagit pas, trop habitué à ce genre de choses. Au contraire, il se contenta de remettre son bureau en place, regardant indifféremment le nouveau rebelle._

_Bien évidemment cet altercation attira rapidement l'attention et bientôt les enfants éclatèrent de rire, ceux là loin d'être innocents et plutôt moqueurs, destinés aux châtain. Tsuna comme il se nommait, ne réagit pas et retint vaillamment ses larmes, gardant un visage impassible. Il savait que rien ne changerait avec ses camarades, ça avait toujours été comme ça et ça ne changerait pas aussi facilement. _

_Malheureusement pour lui, les élèves ne s'arrêtèrent par là et l'un d'entre eux, plus sournois que les autres se leva et poussa brutalement le petit châtain, récoltant les rires sournois de ses amis et un regard vide venant du plus petit._

_- Alors Démon-Tsuna ? T'es tellement trouillard que tu te laisses faire ? T'u me dégoûte abruti ! cracha t-il avec un air bien trop laid pour celui d'un enfant._

_Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas, son corps tremblant imperceptiblement._

_- T'as perdu ta langue ? Remarque c'est très bien, on a pas envie d'entendre ta voix d'idiot !_

_- Ouai ! Ce serait encore mieux si tu dégageais ! Renchérit un autre._

_- Tu sers à rien sale monstre ! T'es pathétique !_

_Et avec ça, tout les autres élèves ne se génèrent pas pour bousculer et insulter le petit châtain qui resta silencieux, des tremblements intensifs secouant son petit corps fragile. Hayato écarquilla les yeux en voyant la cruauté de ces enfants et il sentit un étau resserrer son coeur en voyant que le jeune garçon devant lui n'avait rien du démon que lui avait décrit sa famille. D'autant plus que la maîtresse n'y payait pas du tout attention._

_Alors sans même y penser, il envoya un coup de poing sur le nez du garçon qui comptait frapper le châtain et se positionna devant lui. Le petit châtain écarquilla les yeux et regarda avec ébahissement Gokudera s'avancer vers le groupe de délinquant._

_- C'est vous les idiots bande de bâtards ! Bougez vos putains de pattes de lui avant que je vous casse la gueule !_

_Des hoquets de chocs secouèrent la plupart des élèves, mais quel langage ! Le même brun qui avait attaqué Tsunayoshi (appelons le Délinquant A) lâcha un grognement énervé et fusilla du regard Gokudera._

_- Tu protèges le démon ?_

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux gris fronça de plus belle les sourcils et baissa sa garde, ne remarquant pas un autre blond (Appelons le Délinquant B) arriver derrière lui, un vase à la main._

_- Démon ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine._

_- Ouai, ce monstre derrière toi est un démon ! Il a envoyé des tas de gens à l'hôpital avec ces pouvoirs bizarres de démon ! Crachat-il d'un ton haineux en regardant froidement Tsunayoshi reculer et détourner le regard._

_- Connard ! T'as trouvé que ça comme excuse enfoi- Gokudera ne finit pas sa phrase quand un vase s'abattit avec force sur sa tête, le faisant tomber à terre et saigner abondamment. Certains élèves ricanèrent à voix basse et délinquant A s'avança vers lui, un sourire hideux aux lèvres._

_- J'suis le boss ici pigé ? Et c'pas parce que t'es beau gosse et que les filles te croient "cool" que tu vas faire ta loi ici !_

_Délinquant A s'apprêta à envoyer un autre coup sur le visage de Gokudera mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un cri de pur douleur déchira la classe maintenant silencieuse et il tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur tournés vers un certain châtain._

_Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et il ne semblait pas avoir bouger. Mais Tsunayoshi était effrayant, avec ses yeux brillants d'un fier orange et son visage glacé dans une expression froide et dure._

_- Si tu veux un jour retrouver l'usage de tes mains je te conseille de t'écarter de lui. Maintenant. _

_Sa voix était indifférente et sans-appel, une aura suffocante l'entourait et c'est avec les jambes tremblantes que délinquant A s'écarta de Gokudera, rejoignant les élèves qui s'étaient empressés de reculer à la seconde même où Tsunayoshi parla._

_Le petit châtain s'avança à pas lents, mesurés et élégants vers le petit garçon au cheveux gris, lui tendant une de ses petites mains pales._

_- Tu vas bien ? Murmura Tsuna à Gokudera, une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix._

_Ni une, ni deux, l'italien se prosterna au pieds d'un Tsunayoshi plus que choqué._

_- Je vous suivrais où vous irez Juudaime ! Je mourrais pour vous Juudaime ! Laissez moi être votre bras droit je vous en prie ! La voix de Gokudera était emplie de respect et d'admiration, ses grands yeux verts brillant avec dévouement et amour envers Tsunayoshi. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi innocent tout en étant puissant dans sa courte vie !_

_Le petit châtain sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Ses yeux chocolats s'emplirent de larmes de joies et un petit sourire éclaira son visage._

* * *

**°.Dans une chambre inconnue.°**

**.**

_Une chambre plongée dans les ténèbres, était étrangement décorée. Sur au moins chaque mur, se trouvait le poster d'un binoc-... euh d'un jeune homme à lunette. Des armoires pleines de figurines du dit jeune homme à lunettes dans n'importe quelle position meublaient la chambre, et de nombreuses peluches de ce personnage se trouvaient ici et là. Assis dans un fauteuil, les pieds remontés contre sa poitrine et une manette à la main, un jeune homme observait avec fascination son écran, une tasse de thé posé devant lui._

_Le binoclard-... pardon, le jeune homme virtuel à lunette se tenait dans une salle de classe, un sourire aux lèvres._

**- Je t'aime. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Passons le reste de notre vie ensemble.**

_Le jeune homme assis sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil eut un sourire débile et sélectionna une phrase dans son jeu vidéo._

**- Je suis si heureuse ...Miyabi-kun.**

_La lumière qui émanait de l'écran éclaira brièvement le visage du jeune homme, faisant ressortir ces cheveux rouges tandis qu'il répétait la phrase d'un ton horriblement niais._

Deux coups à la porte se firent entendre et un homme dans une tenue de majordome ouvrit la porte.

- Jeune maître ? Monsieur votre père est rentré.

Le dit jeune maître ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant à appuyer avec amour sur sa manette, son sourire niais toujours en place. Les deux nouveaux venus l'observèrent et l'homme qui devait être son père sourit.

- Naito, tu aimes vraiment les jeux vidéos non ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne détacha pas les yeux de son écran.

- C'est mal ?

- Pas du tout, lui répondit son père en se grattant la tête, ton père souhaite que tu vives ta vie comme tu le désires ! Je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

Il promena son regard dans la chambre et remarqua des photos d'un jeune brun à lunettes, partout dans la chambre. Ah ce qu'il détestait ce gars.

Le sus-nommé Naito eut une moue satisfaite.

- Bien. Que puis je pour toi papa ?

L'homme sortit de ces pensées haineuses envers le "quatre yeux" et ramena toute son attention sur son fils.

- C'est que... je viens d'avoir un dîner d'affaire avec un ami et il m'a montré la photo de son fils dont il est complètement gaga, et je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup au jeune homme détestable-... euh je veux dire un brin arrogant dont tu es, semble-t-il très attaché.

L'accro aux jeux vidéo soupira et mit "pause" à son jeu en se retournant brièvement vers son père. Il savait que son père allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde un tant soi peu d'attention. Mais quand il vit la photo, il sût qu'il avait bien fait.

Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux et en un instant sa valise fût faite, son visage rayonnant de mille feux et portant l'uniforme de Namimori High School sortit d'on ne sait où. Son père le regarda faire, sur le cul -littéralement, Naito à courir partout lui avait donné le tournis-, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû lui montrer cette photo, il le savait ! D'abord sa femme, maintenant son fils, à bas les bruns ténébreux !

Naito se baissa rapidement et planta une bise sonore -dégoûtante de l'avis de l'auteur- sur la joue de son père avant de partir en un éclair, lâchant une phrase au passage qui plongea rapidement son père dans le désespoir. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_- Je pars me marier avec l'amour de ma vie Papa ! _

* * *

**°. Au Manoir Sawada.°**

**.**

Tsunayoshi descendit dans la salle à manger en regardant suspicieusement de gauche à droite. Pas d'explosifs qui lui éclateraient à la tête, pas de Katanas qui volaient d'ici et là, pas de pièges sadiques de la part d'un certain illusionniste ? Dans ce cas la voie était libre.

Il soupira en s'asseyant à table, remerciant son majordome d'un de ses sourires adorables qui faisait craquer son entourage, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme dans la trentaine rougit légèrement et s'en alla en bougonnant contre les adolescents trop mignon qui le faisait se sentir comme un pédophile.

Le châtain ne se rendant bien évidemment pas compte de son effet sur les autres, croqua avec peu d'appétit dans sa tartine, le regard dans le vague. Ces derniers jours avaient étés l'enfer. Lui qui pensait que l'entraînement qu'il avait subit quand il était enfant allait suffir, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à essayer de se fondre dans la masse et de cacher son ou plutôt _ses_ vrai personnalités partaient en fumé avec l'arrivé de tout ces envahisseurs dans sa vie.

Enfin, "arrivé" était un grand mot, ils avaient toujours été là dans sa vie, mais il croyait qu'ils l'avaient oublier.

Complètement immergé dans ses sombres pensés concernant son passé, il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute le marteau étrangement vert s'abattre sur sa joue et l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle. Par contre la douleur, il l'avait bien vu passé. Et seul une personne assez sadique pour oser frapper son beau visage existait.

- REBORN ! cria t-il en se tenant la joue maintenant d'un rouge vif, qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ci ?!

Son tuteur, maintenant tranquillement assis sur une chaise et dégustant son expresso, se tourna vers lui, un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

- Tu avais un air tellement stupide Dame-Tsuna, il fallait que je te frappe. Et cela avec une drôle de lueur derrière l'ombre de son Fedora où devait se trouver ses yeux. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai, Tsuna arborait une moue adorablement triste sur le visage et il n'aimait pas le voir triste. Mais Reborn étant Reborn, la violence résolvait tout. Et il était absolument hors de question d'avouer à voix haute qu'il s'inquiétait pour son élève, même sous la plus terrible des torture.

Tsunayoshi se releva en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des tuteurs démoniaques mais s'arrêta toute suite quand il sentit une balle effleurer sa joue pour aller se planter dans le mur derrière lui. Il pâlit à vue d'oeil et partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée, craignant que cette fois ci, Reborn veuille _vraiment_ lui tirer dessus. Il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour penser qu'il avait rater sa cible, après tout, Reborn était le meilleur Hitman au monde.

Il ferma hâtivement la porte derrière lui et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait, il avait une longue journée qui l'attendait au lycée. Tout d'abord, fréquenter une journée de plus ses gardiens et leurs clientes dingues dans le club d'hôte puis la Varia. Le combat de la foudre avec un gamin de _cinq_ ans comme combattant. Et il _savait_ grâce à son hyper intuition que quelque chose de bizarre allait arriver. Quelque chose de plus étrange que d'habitude cela va de soit.

Oh si Tsuna savait, il ne serait pas sortit de son lit du tout. Quoique, Reborn l'aurait forcé avec ses méthodes flippantes.

* * *

**°.Le cercle d'hôte est maintenant ouvert.°**

**.**

La grande salle du club était décorée comme d'habitude mais étrangement, une ambiance de l'époque édo flottait dans l'air. Des lustres chinois jaunes flottaient d'ici et là et si vous regardiez bien, vous pouviez voir des roses brillantes d'ici et là et des étincelles de partout. Comme à leur habitude, les clientes étaient en adoration devant les hôtes.

Une élève lambda au court cheveux bouclé croisa les mains comme dans un signe de prière et la bouche en "O" les joues rougissantes, s'exclama :

- Mukuro-kun, pourquoi êtes vous aussi magnifique ?

Assis élégamment sur un trône de roi, un vase de rose posée non loin de là, habillé d'un kimono de l'époque Edo violet et noir, ses cheveux attaché en une queue basse qui tombait avec classe sur son épaule droite, une pipe à la main, Mukuro répondit d'une voix suave :

- Afin de rester le plus longtemps possible dans tes yeux, évidemment. ~

Une autre élève dans la même posture que son amie aux grands yeux gris, s'exclama à son tour d'une voix suppliante et amoureuse :

- Pourquoi votre voix est-elle aussi enjôleuse ?

Mukuro brilla de plus belle, et son visage se releva doucement, exposant aux yeux de tous sa peau délicatement albâtre, il répliqua de son ton tout aussi sexy :

- C'est pour que mes sentiments, puisse atteindre ton coeur bien-sûr ~

Sa troisième cliente apparût dans la même pose que ses compères et ses yeux vert ténébreux se levèrent vers lui, questionnantes et envoûtées tandis qu'elle posait sa question à son tour :

- Pourquoi me regardez vous avec des yeux aussi mouillées ?

Dans toute sa splendeur, Roses rouges toutes ouvertes et lumières éblouissantes, Mukuro releva ses cheveux couleur nuit et deux -fausses- larmes menaçaient de couler du coin de ses yeux. D'une voix absolue, il répondit :

- C'est parce que ton sourire radieux fait déborder la fontaine de mon coeur ! ~~~

Toute ensemble, définitivement amoureuses, elles s'exclamèrent :

Ah ! Mukuro-kuuun ~

Juste derrière le coin aveuglant de Mukuro, Hayato et Takeshi faisaient face à leur clientes, le Kanji "Beauté" au dessus de leurs espaces. Ils portaient le même Kimono, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Hayato précédemment qui refusaient de porter le même Kimono que cet, l'auteur cite : "Idiot de base-balleur". De nombreuses explosions plus tard de la part de Hayato, des rires joyeux de la part de Takeshi, le gardien de la tempête finit par abdiquer quand Tsunayoshi lui fit le "Puppy Look" gentiment -mortellement- appris par Reborn qui le regretta plus tard quand Tsunayosi le retourna contre lui.

Donc finalement, il se tenait là, accouder en boudant à son siège et Takeshi rigolant à ses côtés. Les deux clientes leur faisant face ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler en rougissant. Ils étaient tellement mignon à se disputer comme des amoureux, alors qu'en plus ils portaient les même kimono ! C'était tellement chou ! Finalement, elles finirent par craquer.

- Vous ... Vous portez le même Kimono ! C'est tellement mignon !

Hayato fronça les sourcils encore plus et se retint de balancer des dynamites à ces filles. Ah qu'il détestait les filles. Mais son précieux Juudaime allait sûrement être en colère contre lui. Et si Juudaime était en colère contre lui, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de mourir. Alors il se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux, faisant piailler les filles de plus belle.

Takeshi quand à lui continua à rigoler sans aucun soucis et passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Hayato.

- Ils sont beaux pas vrai ? Personnellement ... Takeshi s'arrêta brusquement et prit cet air sérieux qu'il n'arborait que pendant les combats ou quand quelque chose concernait Tsuna. Les deux filles, qui rentraient toujours en mode Hyper-Fan-girl à la vue d'un Takeshi sérieux devinrent soudainement silencieuses, et l'on pouvait voir des lumières briller de milles feux dans leurs yeux. Elles observèrent avec gourmandise Takeshi prendre le menton d'un Hayato trop choqué pour parler, et murmurer sensuellement.

- Je te préfère mille fois sans Hayato... murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuel, un air de séducteur peint sur le visage. Le gardien de la tempête rougis furieusement et s'apprêta à repousser Takeshi en lui balançant Ô bon nombre de mots colorés mais il s'arrêta tout de suite quand il vit le sourire dangereux qui jouait sur les lèvres de Mukuro, qui semblait _tout_ voir. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Mukuro hein ... mais bon y'avait du chantage dans l'air vous voyez ...

Alors bon joueur et pleurant sur sa fierté momentanément perdue, il ferma à demi les yeux sans lâcher Takeshi du regard, faisant naître des roses sortis de nulle part autour d'eux et des lumières éclairés la scène qu'ils représentaient.

- Ne dis pas ça devant tout le monde, ça me gêne ... Il détourna le regard, de fausses larmes aux coins de l'oeil et rougissant furieusement, même si c'était complètement Hors-caractère il se devait de le faire, il se vengerait de ce stupide ananas plus tard.

Les filles rougirent brusquement et rigolèrent, fan de yaoi qu'elles étaient.

- C'est trop mignon !

- On veut voir ça absolument !

Tsuna qui passait par là, les regarda d'un air suspicieux, même si son Poker-face était toujours en place.

_"Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses. Je suis choqué."_

- Ne sois pas choqué enfin Tsunayoshi-kun ~ C'est le travail d'un véritable Hôte ! Et puis, j'avais de quoi leur faire du chantage alors bon... Mukuro apparut de nulle part, un bras posé nonchalamment autour des épaules du petit châtain. Tsuna sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux en voyant Mukuro à ses côtés.

_"Comment je pourrais ne pas être choqué ? Et d'où tu sors toi au fait ?"_

Tsuna bougea nerveusement et un sourire hésitant vit son chemin sur son visage. Ah, où était passé son assurance quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Son gardien de la brume le mettait toujours mal à l'aise ...presque autant qu'Hibari. Mais le préfet était une toute autre histoire.

Mukuro, un air très sérieux sur le visage, se positionna en face de lui et lui prit délicatement le menton, faisant rougir Tsuna.

- Appelle moi Mukuro-sempaï Tsunayoshi-kun, je trouve ça érotique.

Tsuna se contenta de rougir encore plus et d'essayer de se défaire de la prise de Mukuro, qui ne fit que s'amplifier. Il le regarda avec son fameux Puppy-eye et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, lui dormant l'apparence d'un lapin perdu. Qui allait se faire manger par le grand et sexy Mukuro. Enfin seulement dans l'esprit de l'illusionniste et des fan-girls-yaoiste autour.

- Kyaaah ! Tsunayoshi-kun tu es tellement mignon dans ce kimono !

- Tu fais un tellement beau couple avec Mukuro-kuuun !

- Par ici Tsunayoshi-kun, souris moiiii !

Tsuna sursauta un peu et s'approcha par réflexe de Mukuro, dont les mains descendirent vicieusement vers ses fesses mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement à sa taille quand Tsuna le pinça discrètement. Il baissa doucement les yeux et rougit encore plus, des (fausses) larmes aux yeux.

- Mukuro-sempaï n-ne dis pas ...ç-ça...

- Pourquoi donc Tsunayoshi-kun ? Tu es tellement mignon... murmura Mukuro en se rapprochant encore plus de Tsunayoshi, un sourire sexy aux lèvres.

Elles ne purent que crier de joie en voyant la magnifique scène de Boys-Love en live juste pour elles. Hibari, qui passait par là cligna des yeux quand il vit des fleurs et des lumières apparaître autour du (faux) couple. Il fronça les sourcils et se promit de mordre à mort l'herbivore-ananas pour oser se rapprocher de ce qui était sien avant de continuer son chemin avec ses fans qu'il ignora superbement, mais il garda tout de même un oeil sur Tsunayoshi.

Lambo mangeait tranquillement des bonbons au raisin que lui avait donné Tsuna en arrivant, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et des filles piaillant à ses côtés en disant à quel point il était mignon. L'une d'entre le le prit dans ses bras en lui donnant des bonbons qu'il accepta joyeusement. Il préférait les câlins de son Tsuna-nii tout de même, il sentait bon la fraise et il était toujours gentil avec lui comparé à tout ces supers méchants garçons !

Tsuna, bien trop concentré à agir comme un couple avec le pervers qui lui servait de partenaire ne remarqua pas Dino se mordre les lèvres, accroupit sur un fauteuil, des larmes aux yeux. Ses clientes le regardèrent confusément avant de regarder Mukuro et Tsuna, puis Dino, et elles comprirent.

- Mon petit frère, ne te laisse pas entraîner par ce pervers ! Tsuna sursauta (il faisait ça beaucoup aujourd'hui) et Mukuro lança un regard supérieur à Dino, qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

Elles se mirent à rigoler (glousser) et à piailler parce que c'était tellement chou que Dino s'inquiète pour son petit frère et qu'ils seraient tellement mignon ensemble. Mais Tsuna, quand il se rappela le regard tout sauf innocent que lui avait lancé Dino le premier jour, se dit qu'il ressemblait plus à un pervers distribuant des bonbons à des enfants pour les attirer dans son lit.

Effrayé par cet pensé, il serra les bras de Mukuro, au plus grand plaisir de celui ci et à la jalousie suprême des autres Hôtes, avec en arrière-plan des yaoistes dans toute leur gloire. Takeshi retint avec grande peine Gokudera qui menaçait de sauter à la gorge de l'ancien résident des enfers d'un instant à l'autre.

Ryohei, qui jusque là était endormi avec un ours en peluche (que Dino suspecte d'appartenir à Tsuna) au plus grand plaisir des clientes qui touchèrent sans gêne ses abdos de sportifs, se réveilla en un rien de temps dès qu'il entendit le mot "Petit-frère" et courut vers Tsunayoshi, le soulevant en mode sac à patates.

- EXTRÊME PERVERSITÉ MUKURO ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A MON EXTRÊME PETIT FRÈRE !

_"J'suis pas petit !"_ fut la seule pensée de Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera, qui jusque là était toujours dans la même position "lovely-dovely" avec Yamamto, se leva tout de suite, des dynamites à la main.

- Lâche Juudaime Tête de gazon !

- NON A L'EXTRÊME TÊTE DE POULPE !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

- Maaa ~ Calme toi Hayato-chan !

- QUI EST CE QUE T'APPELLE HAYATO-CHAN ?

- Mais toi bien sûr Haya-chan !

- TU VAS MOURIR !

- Kufufu ~ Ne régler pas vos histoires de couples ici voyons ~

- LA FERME ANANAS PERVERS !

Une veine apparût sur le visage de Mukuro.

- SAWADA, REJOINS LE CLUB DE BOXE A L'EXTRÊME !

Tsuna finit par craquer.

- ÇA N'A RIEN A VOIR ONII-SAN !

- Oya Oya ~ J'adore quand tu cris Tsunayoshi-kun, j'espère que la prochaine fois ce sera mon nom que tu crieras ... Kufufu ~

Murmura sensuellement Mukuro en sortant une nouvelle pose, des roses autour de lui.

- KYAAAA YAOIII !

Ha, les fan-girls.

Hibari faisait peur, décida Tsunayoshi. Il était calme pourtant, silencieux, ses mèches couleur ténèbres cachant ses argentes orbes félines, en position d'attaque, des tonfas aux-...

Tonfas ?

- Pour causer le trouble et briser les règles à Namimori vous serez TOUS mordus à morts, murmura Hibari, un sourire assoiffé de sang aux lèvres.

Et Tsunayoshi, caché dans un coin de la salle et essayant en vain d'éviter les câlins "fraternelles de Dino", eut pour la deuxième fois une vision venue droit de l'enfer. Oui la première fois c'était avec Reborn.

_"Mais au moins, ils ont oublier ma promesse complètement dingue d'hier soir." _Pensa joyeusement Tsuna. Mais il avait oublier Dino, ce traître.

- Ne petit-frère ? Avec qui prendra tu ton bain ce soir ? Demanda innocemment Dino, des étoiles dans les yeux et une rougeur suspecte aux joues. A cette question, tout ceux qui étaient dans la salles gelèrent sur place et leurs regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers le petit brun, qui leur fit en retour un petit coucou accompagné d'un sourire gêné.

- Ah .. J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles D-Dino-san ... Murmura Tsuna d'un air hésitant, son air de lapin terrifié de retour en pleine puissance.

- Kufufu ~ Fais un petit effort Tsunayoshi-kun je suis _sûr_ que tu t'en rappelleras. Mukuro avait laissé tomber son combat à sens unique avec Gokudera qui s'était arrêté et regardait Tsunayoshi d'un air incertain. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quelqu'un lui avait fait boire un truc bizarre et la soirée d'hier n'était qu'une palette floue à ses yeux.

- Maa Tsuna ! Je pense aussi que tu sais de quoi on parle ne ? L'air sérieux de Yamamoto le faisait définitivement peur, conclut Tsuna en se mordant la lèvre du bas, attirant le regard des pervers présents sur la paire de lèvres rouge et tentatrices.

- Herbivore, tiens ta parole ou tu seras mordus à mort. grogna Hibari d'un air dangereux, même si on pouvait voir du désir dans ses yeux. La perceptive de prendre un bain avec le Lapin Herbivore était très tentante, et ça lui permettrait de montrer à toute cette bande d'herbivore à qui appartenait réellement le jeune Decimo.

Franchement effrayé par cette bande d'adolescents aux hormones palpitantes, Tsuna laissa place à son côté sadique sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Ahahaha ! C'était la promesse d'un jeune homme saoul, ça marche pas ! Annonça t-il d'un ton moqueur et définitivement sexy qui fit frissonner de désir et de peur (?) ceux qui suivaient la scène.

Et l'enfer apparut encore une fois dans la deuxième salle de musique, au tournant d'un des couloirs de Namimori High School, occupé par des hôtes très étrange et d'un certain châtain à la double personnalité flippante.

* * *

**°. Quelque heures plus tard, sur le toit de Namimori High School.°**

.

C'était chouette d'avoir la Varia et ses gardiens ensemble, décida joyeusement Tsuna. Il sourit paisiblement en jouant avec les cheveux de Lambo qui accepta la caresse, un grand sourire comblé aux lèvres. D'étranges objets volaient au dessus de sa tête, résultat du grand enthousiasme et de la joie de se revoir qu'exprimait bizarrement La Varia et ses gardiens. Ah, la famille c'était bien. Il les faisait presque penser à des chats. Oui des chats.

Cette pensée le fit rire et les membres de la Varia lui lancèrent de drôles de regard, se demandant si le petit châtain avait perdu l'esprit.

Et encore une fois, en l'espace de seulement une nuit, Namimori avait bien changer. Ils étaient en ce moment sur le toit de l'école et des fils électriques parsemaient la scène où allait se dérouler le combat de la foutre. Contre le Levi-machin, quel drôle de nom tout de même.

Tsuna s'avança vers Xanxus et ignora les regards ou cris paniqués des plus expressifs de ses gardiens. Hibari se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et Mukuro de ... Kufufuter. Même si c'était assez dangereusement qu'il le fit.

- Xanxan ~ Jouons loyalement ne ? Chanta-t-il, ignorant avec brio les regards choqués de ses gardiens. Ils savaient bien que Tsunayoshi n'avait pas toute sa tête parfois mais ils restaient toujours choqués quand il changeait de personnalité toute les deux secondes. Xanxus lui lança un regard de tueur, essayant d'ignorer les rires difficilement étouffés de Squalo et Bel ainsi que les cris outrés de Levi. Il en avait besoin en bon état pour les combats à venir alors il ne pouvait pas les amocher.

Mais ils furent tous surpris quand Xanxus se contenta d'un simple "déchet" avant d'aller Dieu sait où. Peut-être que Xanxus était drogué ? Ah la jeunesse, pensa tristement Tsuna, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Je t'aime aussi Xan-chan ! Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal d'accord ? ~ Cria Tsuna d'un ton absolument sucré faisant grimacer Xanxus qui résista à l'envie d'aller l'étrangler. C'était comme s'il avait une maman ... ou une femme dans ce cas là.

- Maa ~ qu'est ce que tu es mignon Tsu-chan ~ Je peux te croquer ? Murmura Lussuria en se léchant les lèvres, ses dandinements plus que suspects faisant frémir de dégoût ses compagnons. Il semblerait qu'il s'était déjà remit de son combat contre ryohei ...

Tsuna sourit, toujours aussi joyeux et le lit de fleurs et d'amour qui l'entourait ne fit qu'augmenter. Au lieu de répondre, il envoya un baiser volant à Lussuria qui recommença à piailler comme une fille sur le fait que Tsuna était tellement mignon et une bataille explosa encore une fois entre la Varia et les gardiens, pour une raison obscur, tout cela sur le regard bienveillant de Tsuna, inconscient qu'ils se battaient avec de _vraies_ armes destructrices.

Reborn finit sa discussion avec les Cervello quand aux termes du combat de la foudre et envoya un regard éloquent à Tsuna avant de partir, qui hocha doucement la tête en retour, son aura de "Peace and love" forever présente. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici et observer le carnage, il savait que son élève allait gagner, même si ce n'était pas lui qui combattait. Et si la victoire n'était pas leur ... Tsuna ferait mieux de se tenir près.

Un sourire démoniaque fit son apparition sur le visage de Reborn et la lueur sadique dans ses yeux d'un noir profond aurait fait peur au plus courageux des hommes.

De retour sur le toit, Tsuna éternua. Alala ~ Quelqu'un devait parler de lui, il espérait que c'était joyeux mais il en doutait. Maa ~

Quand il se rendit compte que le combat allait bientôt commencer et qu'ils devaient descendre regarder le combat à travers l'écran, il posa Lambo par terre. Celui ci eut une soudaine montée d'anxiété et de peur,et si il échouait ? Le grand monsieur aux parapluies était très moche et effrayant et il avait peur de décevoir son Tsuna-Nii.

Tsuna se baissa au niveau de Lambo et lui fit un doux sourire, ébouriffant sa touffe affro.

- Fais de ton mieux Lambo-chan et n'ai pas peur, Tsuna-nii te regardera et te souhaite bonne chance ! Et surtout n'hésite pas à utiliser la technique ultime que je t'ai appris d'accord ?

A cette phrase, les yeux de Lambo s'illuminèrent et il hocha vivement la tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il gagnerait contre le vilain et effrayant monsieur ! Il gagnerait pour Tsuna- nii !

Finalement, ils finirent tous par descendre au signal des Cervello qui risquait de s'arracher les cheveux à cause des mini batailles qui se passaient entre les deux ennemies et leur Boss respectifs au caractères bien ...trop. Juste trop.

Levi-machin était définitivement laid, décida Lambo.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à te réduire en poussière gamin ! Cria le dit Levi-machin en levant ses parapluies d'un air menaçant. Lambo prit peur, mais quand il regarda l'écran et vit le sourire doux et rassurant de son Tsuna-nii il reprit son caractère de salle gosse arrogant.

- C'est moi qui te bousillerai espèce de super vilain monsieur ! Nyaaaah ! Cria-t-il de son ton de gamin en balançant une grenade rose qui explosa à la tête de Levi, le laissant cramé et clignant des yeux pendant quelque secondes.

Tout les autres qui regardèrent la scène sentirent une grosse sueur froide couler le long de leurs tempes, anime-style et Tsuna rit de ce rire super girlish mais qui était tellement mignon sur lui. Gokudera eut envie de se taper la tête répétitivement contre un mur, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Cet abruti de bovin

Levi reprit rapidement connaissance et grogna de rage.

- Tu es définitivement mort sale gosse !

Il sortit ses nombreux parapluie et lança la foudre sur Lambo qui essaya de courir dans tout les sens mais qui se fit tout de même toucher. Il attendit la douleur mais rien ne vint. C'est là qu'il se rappela de ce que Tsuna-nii lui avait dit un jour, les membres de la famille Bovino était immunisé contre les attaques de ce type !

- NYAHAHA ! Lambo-san est le meilleur ! T'es nul Vilain monsieur ! Cria Lambo en riant maniaquement, faisant tourner les têtes des gardiens de Tsuna vers le petit châtain. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir entendu ce rire quelque part. Tsuna se contenta d'un sourire faussement innocent.

Levi cria de rage. Comment ce sale gosse pouvait-être immunisé et pas lui ? Le Great Levi ? Et il osait se moquer de lui par dessus tout ! Il allait l'assommer à coup de foudre jusqu'à ce que son immunité ne fonctionne plus ! Et son Boss serait fier de lui !

Donc trop fier de son plan, Levi lança son attaque encore et encore, et soit Lambo l'évitait en courant de partout et en lançant des remarques étonnement vicieuses que les gardiens étaient sûrs qu'il avait pris d'un des changements de caractère de Tsuna, soit il se faisait toucher et s'en sortait indemne quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

La Varia sans Xanxus qui était sûrement allé boire quelque part, se rendit compte que Lussuria était un gros nul, et Belphegor ne se retint pas de le dire à haute voix, son visage armé de son sourire de chat de chessire apparaissant sur l'écran.

- Ushishi, t'es un gros nul Levi ~ Le dit nul sentit une veine apparaître sur son visage, il se _devait_ d'en finir.

Lambo, sentant que le vilain monsieur était définitivement fâché, se décida à utiliser la technique appris de son Tsuna-nii. Il allait le rendre fier ! Il s'arrêta soudainement, et Levi le regarda composer des signes avec ses mains d'un air sceptique, le salle gosse avait l'air concentré, mais c'était juste impossible qu'un gosse de cinq ans puisse connaître autant de signe compliqués pas vrai ?

Ah, s'il savait.

- SEXY JUTSUUUUUU ! Cria Lambo, fierté et joie dans sa voix. Un grand nuage de fumée rose l'enveloppa et quand il se dissipa, à la place d'un sale gosse de cinq ans pleurnichant, se trouvait une jeune femme de 15 ans, le visage blasé malgré sa pose moe et son état ... nue.

Tout les spectateurs tombèrent à la renverse, littéralement. Excepté Hibari et Mukuro (qui étaient bien trop classe pour ça même s'ils étaient très choqué à l'intérieur) ainsi Tsunayoshi qui était à l'origine de cette technique qu'il avait piqué dans le manga qu'il avait lue la semaine dernière.

Le parapluie qui était dans la main de Levi dans un acte désespéré d'attaquer Lambo, finit par tomber à terre et il s'évanouit aussi, se noyant dans une marre de sang à la vue de la première fille nue qu'il voyait de sa vie.

Il y eut un grand silence. Un ange passa. Puis finalement des rires hystériques explosèrent dans la Varia. Levi était un gros nul !

Lambo, super fier d'avoir réussi, revint dans son état normal et sauta droit du toit dans les bras de son Tsuna-nii, qui l'attendait en bas, les bras grands ouverts. Il tapota gentiment la coupe afro de Lambo, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- Je suis fier de toi Lambo-chan. ~ Il essuya une larme de fierté, ah son petit bébé grandissait si vite ...

Lambo sourit largement, et s'endormit.

Les Cervello observèrent le carnage d'un air désespéré. Du cadavre-... euh du corps de Levi dans la marre de sang, en passant par la Varia toujours explosé de rire, au gardien dont certain étaient toujours choqués et d'autres Kufufutait ou ... restait silencieux. Elles eurent une soudaine envie de se suicider mais se retinrent, donnant l'autre moitié de la bague au jeune Decimo qui l'accepta avec un sourire charmant. Mais elles ne se firent pas avoir, un démon se cachait derrière cette apparence d'ange.

Et c'est ainsi que finit le combat de la foudre.

* * *

**N/A :** Crack. Avec un peu de sérieux et beaucoup de love. C'est ça ma fiction. *se tue*

Et donc voilà. Et y'aurait-il une bêta parmi mes lectrices ou lecteurs ? Je suis assez bonne en français mais je suis humaine et il y a sûrement quelque erreurs ici et là ! :3

Vous avez aimer ? :) J'attend des avis parce que je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée sur ce que j'écris ...

**Next Time** : L'arrivé du fana de jeux vidéo d'amours, de Fuuta-kun et le combat de la tempête ! Attendez vous à beaucoup de crack, de changements de personnalités et d'amour ~~~

**See you ! **


End file.
